Only Human
by Babboo
Summary: Mystery, romance, and angst reign in this fanfic when Serena/Usagi decides that she's finally had enough of everyone dissing her. What happens when Rubeus takes advantage of the situation? The final chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it.
1. Shattered Dreams

Hello,

I wrote this fanfic several years ago during my college days, when I should have been studying (heh heh). This was my first attempt at fan fiction and based on the responses I've received so far, and a suggestion that I should post it, I'm going out on a limb and exposing my humble little story. It takes place in the SMR series just about after the episode about the curry party and is based solely on the North American dubbed version, since at the time I had no access to the Japanese version. Also, when I wrote this, they hadn't dubbed the rest of the series, so bear that in mind. As usual, all rights are reserved by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd., etc.

Only Human

Chapter 1: Shattered Dreams

Updated on 4/2/01

Serena sat alone outside the house with her arms around her knees, her chin resting on her hands. She sighed pensively, trying to figure out what had gone wrong with her relationship with Darien. Luna had suggested to give him some time to sort out his feelings for her, but every day that passed by, Serena became more and more convinced that he really didn't care for her anymore.

Maybe he never cared for her in the first place. She couldn't tell with his recent behavior. One minute as Darien, he would give her the cold shoulder and tell her buzz off, and then the next minute as Tuxedo Mask he was saving her skin. She didn't know how much more she could take. Contrary to popular opinion, there WAS a limit to her endurance.

'Stop wasting your time thinking about Darien. He's mine now,' a familiar voice taunted from behind.

'Oh no, it's that annoying flamingo head (to coin a phrase),' she muttered to herself. She wasn't up to another shouting match with Reeny. The leprechaun always managed to beat her every time.

'Buzz off spore. Can't you tell that I want to be ALONE?'

'You don't have to be so rude. I'm just telling it as it is. It's not my fault you couldn't hold on to him, or that you drove him crazy.'

'That's it! I'm outta here!'

Serena stalked off in the direction of Raye's temple with her fists clenched tightly to

her sides. Reeny waited until Serena was gone before turning her attention back to business. The local metropolitan museum was showing an exhibit on ancient precious gemstones from all over the world. Maybe the crystal was there. It was a long shot, but she didn't have much choice. She couldn't find the crystal anywhere in the house and time was running out. Those weird ladies with the black crescent moon weren't playing around. She needed to find the Silver Imperium Crystal before it was too late.

'Don't worry Mommy,' Reeny whispered, holding onto the time gate key. 'I won't let you down.'

'Serena, where you going?' Luna demanded, catching up to Serena. 'You're supposed to take Reeny to the museum today, remember?'

'What for?' she whined. 'Can't somebody else take her?'

She was not about to waste a perfectly good afternoon babysitting an ungrateful brat who gave her as much respect as a turnip. Anyway, with her luck lately, Darien might show up again and completely ignore her. She wasn't giving up on him...but he certainly wasn't making it easy for her.

'Somebody else could, but you promised your mother. I know she's difficult and a little spoiled...'

'A LITTLE?'

'Okay, a lot. But you should set a good example. Besides, we still don't know much about her and this might be a good opportunity to do some investigative work.'

'Do I have to?'

'Just do it Serena.'

'Fine. I'll pick her up after I talk with the girls. Satisfied?'

'Not really. But I guess beggars can't be choosers.'

'Very funny.'

* * *

A while later at Raye's temple:

'I can't believe you're so wigged out that you're actually jealous of a little kid Serena,' Raye commented as soon as Serena finished venting steam from her latest encounter with Reeny.

'Darien's probably being nice to her because she doesn't have a lot of friends. That's the way he is.'

'HEY, you'd freak out too if a little kid stole YOUR boyfriend.'

'Raye doesn't need to be jealous. She's got Chad remember?' Mina teased.

'Stop it Mina! He is NOT my boyfriend. How many times do I have to tell you that?' Raye replied hotly.

'A-hem, could we get back to MY problem?' Serena interjected.

'Why doesn't he just tell you why he broke up with you?'

'I've been asking myself that same question, Mina. I don't know. Maybe it's a guy thing.'

'Well, we've got more important things to think about than your love life, Serena. I've been getting majorly bad vibes lately. Those creeps from the Black Moon Kingdom are up to no good, so we'd all better be on guard.'

'Right,' Mina agreed. 'I'll spread the word to Lita and Amy.'

'Maybe if I make him his favorite dish, he'll talk to me again.'

'SEREEEEENA!' Raye and Mina yelled in unison.

'What?'

She had no idea what was going on as usual.

* * *

Rubeus rubbed his chin in contemplation, as he looked over the map of Crystal Tokyo. This time, his plan was going to work. It couldn't possibly fail.

'I hope this plan works better than the last one Rubeus,' Prisma complained putting the finishing touches to her lipstick.

'Putting Birdy in charge of the last crystal point was a true brainstorm. She couldn't even take care of an ice cream shop.'

Birdy flipped back her long braided plait over her shoulder and retorted, 'YOU should talk Prisma. You can't even handle a klutz like Sailor Moon.'

'I would have if, it wasn't for that meddling cape boy with the mask.'

'You shouldn't cringe like that sister, you'll get wrinkles.'

'Is that so?' Prisma yelled.

'Enough! You sisters are giving me another headache. The point is, those Sailor Scouts have managed to defeat us only when Sailor Moon is there with them. If we break them up, they'll be powerless to stop us.'

'And how do you propose to do that Rubeus?' Birdy asked skeptically. 'They look pretty united to me...at least when it comes to fighting us.'

'Besides, we don't even know who Sailor Moon is or where to even begin looking for her.'

'We won't have to Prisma. The pink rabbit will lead us straight to the Sailor Scouts. And that's where you sisters come in. Crystal Tokyo WILL be ours for the taking!'

Serena hungrily eyed the precious jewels inside the glass showcase,

completely forgetting her purpose for coming to the museum with Reeny. Her hands were pressed against the glass.

'Oh Reeny, aren't they the most beautiful jewels you've ever seen?'

'Not really. This place is so boring. I wanna go home.'

'But Reeny, YOU were the one who wanted to come here in the first place.'

The entire afternoon had been a complete waste of time. The jewels turned out to be nothing but worthless pieces of glass. She would never find the Imperium Crystal at this rate.

'I don't need a babysitter. I'll go by myself.'

'Wait up, I'll go with you.'

'You don't have to, you know.'

'Why do you insist on being so difficult and annoying all the time?' Serena asked exasperatedly.

'Being with you, it's easy.'

Serena was about to blow her top, but suddenly remembered Luna's advice about giving the kid a chance. 'I'm cool,' she kept telling herself. 'Remember, you're older and BIGGER than her.'

'Reeny, I know you don't like me very much, but believe it or not, I can help you. Remember how I made curry for your party? That wasn't so bad was it?'

She DID remember. And it was good.

'Why do you care anyway?'

'Because in a way, I know what it's like to feel alone and scared. I've been there before,' Serena replied solemnly.

Not a day passed by that she didn't forget that final battle with Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. Whenever she thought about it, she would shiver involuntarily. She had buried that part of her past behind her...or so she thought. It was something that she couldn't talk about. Not even to her friends, who had given her the strength to make it through.

Reeny stared curiously at her, noticing the sad empty look in Serena's eyes. Who would have thought that Serena of all people, was capable of such emotions? Most of the time she was either eating or sleeping when she wasn't acting ditzy.

'Look Reeny, we didn't get off to a good start. I admit that it's partly my fault. But I'd like for us to try to get along. We have so much in common, don't you think?'

'What are you trying to do? Insult me?'

Serena had to smile at her quick response. In a strange way, she reminded her of Darien.

'Didn't mean to, honest. If you ever want to talk or just hang out, just remember that I'm always here.'

'Well don't hold your breath...but thanks anyway Serena.'

Serena smiled in response.

'What a touching little scene. I'd cry if I had any emotions for you silly simpering fools,' another woman's voice taunted. It came from behind them.

Serena whipped around to find one of the strange sisters from the Black Moon Kingdom who had attacked them before.

'You! You're the one who tried to kidnap Reeny at the temple. I never forget a face, or a bad hairdo.'

'Excuse me, but who does those meatballs? A hairdresser or a chef?'

'Let's not get personal shall we?'

'Out of my way blondie, or I'll blast you into the next century!'

With lightening speed, Catsy blasted them with her dark fire.

'Watch out!' Serena screamed knocking Reeny out of the way with a flying tackle.

She received the brunt of the fall, protecting the kid from the shards of glass that shattered to pieces behind them.

'That's it lady! You're gonna be eating moondust!'

She was about to transform when she suddenly remembered that Reeny was there with her.

'Reeny, get out of here while you can.'

'What makes you think you can handle her?'

'Just do it. Trust me.'

Once the girl was out of sight, she transformed in Sailor Moon.

'Moon Crystal Power!'

'Come out, come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever.'

'Don't you sleezeballs ever learn?'

Catsy turned around to find Sailor Moon. Rubeus was right. This was too easy. Prisma had better do the job right this time.

'So we meet again Sailor Moon. Think you can fight me all by yourself without your little friends to bail you out? Take this!'

Another ball of fire came straight for her. In her typical wail, she ducked at the last minute and landed right on her bottom.

'Owie! That HURTS!'

'It's supposed to, you twit. You've interfered for the last time Sailor Moon. Feel the power of the Dark Moon!'

'Not today creep. Moooon...sceptre...elimination!'

Sailor Moon aimed her sceptre at Catsy, but before it could work, the other girl vanished into thin air.

'Well that was easy enough.'

'Somebody help me!' Reeny screamed. Sailor Moon saw the bright flash of light shooting upward from outside the window. She was releasing her energy again.

'Reeny!'

While Sailor Moon was busy fighting with Catsy, Prisma had ordered one of her finest and most dangerous droids to take care of the rabbit. Her orders from Rubeus had been to capture the child, but she didn't care. Now was the time to get rid of her once and for all. Reeny held her Luna ball close to her as the monstrous droid continued to approach closer and closer, laughing menacingingly. It had eight long tentacles attached to its ugly misshapen body that fired acid from its suction disks.

'Droid Octavia, I command you to destroy her,' Prisma ordered mercilessly.

'It shall be done.'

Reeny screamed in sheer terror as the droid fired a stream of acid at her. The burning liquid caught part of her leg when she tried to move out of the way.

'You're toast, kid.'

'Mars, fire ignite! Venus, crescent beam smash!' came two voices out of no where (as usual). The combined power of Mar's and Venus' attacks temporarily disabled the droid, giving the other Sailor Scouts a chance to rescue Reeny.

'Sailor Mercury, is she going to be all right?' Sailor Jupiter asked in concern.

Mercury tore a strip of cloth from the hem of her skirt and used it as a bandage to wrap around the wound on the child's leg. Reeny had been knocked out from the last blow.

'I think she's going to be okay. The acid only grazed her leg. She's one tough little kid.'

'Grrr. That octopus is gonna pay.'

Jupiter rushed over to join her comrades while Mercury stayed with Reeny. Where in the world was Sailor Moon? She was supposed to be with Reeny. The droid had Mars and Venus wrapped up in her tentacles and started to tighten her grip, squeezing the breath out of them.

'Hold it, you reject from a sushi bar. You'll pay for hurting innocent kids. Jupiter thunder...'

'Don't even think about it Sailor brat. One more move out of you and I'll crush your friends here,' Octavia warned. 'I'm not bluffing.'

Jupiter stood by helplessly. She couldn't risk hurting them.

'Don't listen to her Jupiter,' Venus gasped raggedly, 'Do what you have to to save yourselves.'

'No!'

Out of no where, two red roses flew past Jupiter's head and sliced the tentacles holding Mars and Venus prisoners. The droid screamed in pain as a blue fluid oozed from her severed tentacles. Jupiter turned around to find Tuxedo Mask perched on top of a statue.

'Tuxedo Mask! Thank goodness you showed up.'

'Sailor Jupiter, where is Sailor Moon?' he demanded, leaping towards the ground.

'I don't know. She wasn't here when we came. Serena was supposed to be here with Reeny.'

'Reeny's here? Is she hurt?'

'Just a little graze. Sailor Mercury's looking after her.'

Tuxedo Mask gritted his teeth angrily. This time Serena had gone too far. Her flakiness had put Reeny and the other scouts in danger.

Octavia recovered quickly and reached out again for the scouts, who were too weak to get up and fight.

'Oh no you don't. Supreme Thunder crash!' Even after Jupiter's attack, the droid wasn't finished off yet. 'This girl won't take no for an answer. We could use Sailor Moon right about now.'

'You've got it. Moon sceptre elimination!'

The droid promptly crumbled to a pile of dust. Prisma vanished, irritated that the scouts had once again foiled her plans.

'Sailor Moon, just what do you think you're doing? Lita asked brusquely.

Serena stared in bewilderment. She couldn't understand why everyone was so mad at her. She came as fast as she could after taking care of Catsy.

'I don't understand. What's the matter?'

'You really outdid yourself Serena,' Raye chimed in. 'You were supposed to be looking after Reeny remember? Where WERE you all of this time?'

'But guys, you don't understand. If you would just let me explain...'

'There's no excuse for ditching us like that. What's going to happen to one of us the next time you decide to play hooky again?'

'Amy? she pleaded. This was fast becoming a living nightmare.

'I'm sorry Serena, but this time I have to agree with Raye. This has happened once too often. It can't go on.'

'Would somone please tell me what's going on? Why are you all ganging up on me?'

'Because you let us down,'Mina answered softly.

Serena could not believe what she was hearing. They were so quick to judge her actions and believe the worst. Even Amy, who always defended her was ready to believe that she was capable of putting her best friends in danger. Before, she might have whined and cried like a baby, but this time it was different. The pain of their rejection was too deep for tears. She never wanted Reeny to get hurt. She was only trying to protect her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tuxedo Mask walking towards her.

Darien! He would believe her, even if he did hate her. She remembered his

promise that he would always be on her side.

'Tuxedo Mask, you're here.'

'Sailor Moon,' he replied coldly. 'You let down your friends today when they needed you, and disregarded your responsibility. And in the process, you allowed an innocent child to get hurt. That is inexcusable and unforgiveable.'

Serena was trembling uncontrollably. 'Darien, you don't believe me either?' her voice broke.

Darien forced himself to ignore the tears glistening in her eyes. His face was stone cold, showing a mixture of contempt and disappointment, giving away his answer. Her sceptre fell to the ground in slow motion. Her fingers had lost all the feeling in them. She stood frozen at her spot, not noticing the cut on her arm she had received earlier while fighting Catsy. Blood was slowly trickling from the wound. Serena couldn't feel any pain. She couldn't feel anything.

'Don't you have anything to say for yourself?' he demanded.

Serena couldn't speak for the life of her. Darien's eyes wandered over to the cut on her arm and finally realized that she was hurt also. He took out a handkerchief and began cleaning the wound in mute silence. Serena looked down at his hands and then suddenly, as though she gained a surge of energy, jerked her arm out of his grasp and backed away from him. Everyone had a breaking point and she was well past that point now. She had nothing to apologize for. If they

didn't want to hear the truth, that was fine with her. They were going to believe what they wanted to believe anyway.

'Don't touch me!' she shouted angrily like a mad woman. 'Don't ever touch me again!'

Darien hid his surprise at her sudden outburst behind a stern, grim expression. She had never spoken with such intense hatred in her voice before. As far as he was concerned, Serena didn't have a vindictive bone in her body. The other Sailor Scouts were just as shocked at her outburst and stared in amazement. This was definitely not one of her normal hissy fits.

Serena turned her back on Tuxedo Mask and began to walk away. As she disappeared down the street, she began to transform back to her normal street clothes.

'I don't need this grief,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I SHOULD retire from the Sailor Scout business. The girls obviously don't want me. Well, they won't have Sailor Moon to kick around anymore.'

to be continued...


	2. M.I.A. (Missing in Action)

Only Human

Chapter 2: M.I.A. (Missing In Action)

Updated on 4/2/01

Serena walked aimlessly around downtown Tokyo trying to make sense of what just happened. She was so distraught that she couldn't even eat. For the first time in her life, food was the furthest thing on her mind.

Darkness settled in quietly as she stared up into the diamond studded sky. She didn't feel like going home yet, where she was sure to face the firing squad...again. It was just one of those days.

'Where on earth have you been young lady?' her father demanded angrily the moment she stepped into the house.

'Now now dear. Let's not lose our tempers. I'm sure Serena has a perfectly good explanation. What happened honey?' her mother asked in a gentle voice.

'There is no explanation for her carelessness. How could you walk off and leave your friends to bring Reeny home? We trusted you Serena.'

Serena tuned out her father's voice and headed toward her room in silence. She could still hear her mother trying to reason with him after she closed her bedroom door behind her.

From the moonlight, she could see Reeny's silhouette lying on top of her bed, with Luna curled up at the edge. She crept over and tucked the covers under the child's chin and whispered, 'I'm sorry I let you down Reeny.'

With trembling hands, she unfastened her brooch and placed it on top of her dresser table. She wouldn't be needing it anymore.

'I'm sorry Luna. I can't do this anymore.'

She crept past her parents in the living room and went out of the house.

* * *

Luna woke up shortly after Serena left and scanned the dark room. The familiar lump under the covers rose up and down steadily in an even rhythm. She couldn't believe she had slept through the entire evening. Looking after both Serena AND Reeny must have really taken a lot out of her. She pulled back the covers, expecting to find Serena snoring, and was startled to find Reeny there alone. Where on earth was Serena?

* * *

Serena sat on the docks holding her star locket in her hands. What had gone wrong? Everyone was against her. Normally, she wouldn't have let these things get to her for too long...until today. What had hurt the most was the way the girls didn't believe in her. Especially Tuxedo Mask. They had always been her source of strength and courage. Now it was gone.

She opened the locket and listened to the melody that had played for over a millennium. It used to be HER song. Hers and Darien's. As the tune finished, she felt salty tears trickling down her cheeks and falling into the water. Now what was she going to do?

Suddenly a brilliant beam of red light shone on top of her and proceeded to elevate her off the ground.

'What's going on?!' she shrieked in terror, as she was lifted toward the dark sky.

'Oh no, my locket!'

The star locket slipped from her fingers and fell to the pier below. Rubeus was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his hostage.

The next thing she knew, she was in a pitch black room and laying crumpled on a hard floor. Serena had no idea how long she was unconscious, but she felt as if every ounce of energy had been drained from her body.

'H-h-hello? Is anyone there?' she asked nervously.

'Welcome to my humble abode,' Rubeus' voice reverberated, in the empty room. Light filtered into the dark chamber, making her shield her eyes temporarily.

'Who are you? And what do you want from me?'

'Patience child. You'll find out in due time. My name is Rubeus. I must apologize for having to abduct you in that fashion, but it could not be helped.'

Serena focused on the direction of her captor's voice. As the blurriness faded, she noticed a red-haired man standing several feet away from her. The most outstanding feature was the upside down black crescent moon on his forehead. No way. All the citizens of the moon kingdom were already on the earth, sent by Queen Serenity. Could he be related to those weird sisters?

'I don't understand.'

'You served your purpose well. I knew those wretched Sailor Scouts would show up if we went after the rabbit again. She's caused me more aggravation than she's worth. But that's going to change very soon.'

'I don't know what you're up to, but you'll never get away with this.'

'Oh, I beg to differ. You see, the Sailor Scouts have abandoned Sailor Moon. What a pity. And without her, they can't possibly stop us from taking over Crystal Tokyo. Make no mistake, this pitiful little planet WILL belong to the Black Moon Kingdom.'

'They DIDN'T abandon her. And how do YOU even know about the Sailor Scouts?' Serena demanded.

'I might ask you that same question.'

'Oh...um...uh, Reeny told me all about their fight. Yeah, that's it. Aheh-heh-heh-heh,' she replied nervously. Apparently, he still had no idea that she was Sailor Moon.

'So how did you find out?'

'Who do you THINK sent the sisters to attack the rabbit and the Scouts?'

'So YOU'RE the one behind all those attacks.'

'Guilty as charged. It was so easy. While Catsy kept Sailor Moon occupied, Prisma took care of the Sailor Scouts. And all that time they thought that Sailor Moon abandoned them. You humans can be so gullible.'

'It was part of your plan all along wasn't it?'

'Smart girl. I hope you're smart enough to know that resistance is futile.'

'It still doesn't explain why you kidnapped me. I'm just an innocent bystander.'

'Who happens to be living with a certain pink haired moon child. You, my dear, are going to help me find the Silver Imperium Crystal and destroy the Sailor Scouts once and for all.'

'As if! I won't do it. You can't make me. They stand for justice and peace and are sworn to defend the universe from trash like you.'

'Hah! You ignorant fool. I don't need you to do my dirtywork. I've got someone else for this assignment. Come out and show yourself.'

The shadowy figure standing behind Rubeus walked foward into the light. Serena put one hand against the wall to steady herself, after taking a good look at the person. Her heart beat an uneven tempo as she stared completely flabbergasted. No...it was impossible! It just couldn't be.

'Allow me to introduce Zerena.'

The girl standing next to him had the same meatballs and long blond ponytails as Serena, not to mention the fact that she was the EXACT mirror image of herself!

'At your service Rubeus,' she replied. The imposter even sounded like her.

'She bares an uncanny resemblance don't you think? No one will ever know the difference.'

'You can't possibly mean...'

'Zerena will take your place,' Rubeus supplied.

'But how can there be another me? There's only one Sai...Serena,' she said, biting her lower lip. She almost gave away her secret identity.

'Zerena IS a part of you. She is your clone. While you were unconscious, we took a sample of your genetic DNA and created her from scratch. You might say that she is your twin sister.'

Serena chewed her fingernails nervously. It was only a matter of time before her clone discovered the truth about the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon. If the crystal fell in Rubeus' hands, the future of Earth was going to be in grave danger, not to mention the present.

'Come on Serena, snap out of it! Now's not the time to back down'

'I won't let you hurt my friends and the innocent people of Earth.'

'You're in no position to stop me, child.' Rubeus then blasted her with his energy, knocking her against the wall. Serena slumped helplessly to the floor.

Zerena looked on in concern. 'Did you have to be so rough with her Rubeus?'

'Getting soft already Zerena?' he countered back.

'Of course not. But hurting the girl isn't going to further your plans.'

'Don't worry. I'm not planning to get rid of her...yet. Besides, I need her for the time being and so do you.'

'Why?'

'Right now, you don't have any of her memories so you'll have to be on guard for a while until they come back to you. She will become weaker as you grow stronger until all of her energy is drained away. You know your assignment Zerena. DON'T fail me,' he warned menacingly.

'I won't.'

* * *

Raye skimmed another rock across the temple pond for the umpteenth time. What was the matter with her tonight? She hadn't been able to sleep a

wink.

Oh, who was she kidding? The answer was as plain as the nose on her face. She felt guilty for the way she behaved towards Serena earlier, although she'd never admit it openly. She just couldn't forget the look of pain on her face. It made her think twice about her accusations.

She turned her head toward the sound of footsteps coming up the steps. Who could it be at this hour of the night?

'Lita? Is that you?'

Lita looked up and saw Raye eyeing her curiously. 'Hey Raye, I didn't think you'd still be up. I'm sorry for bugging you.'

'It's no bother really. I was up anyway.'

'You couldn't sleep either, hmm?'

'I couldn't help thinking about what happened today.'

'Ditto. I've never seen Serena that angry before.'

'You're not the only one,' Mina's voice interjected.

Both Raye and Lita turned around to find Amy and Mina standing behind them.

'If I had known we'd be meeting together, I would have brought Artemis along.'

'I guess we're all here for the same reason,' Amy sighed.

'Do you guys think we were wrong to judge Serena so harshly? I mean, we didn't exactly give her the benefit of the doubt.'

'Hard to say Mina. Serena's always been flakey.'

'But Raye, she's never let us down before,' Amy came to Serena's defense.

'Before today,' Raye corrected.

'We don't know that. I'll be the first to admit that I was a bit hasty in my judgement,' Lita said, 'But I think Amy's right. We should've at least listened to her side of the story.'

'What are you talking about Lita? You were the first one to dump on Serena.'

'You were doing some dumping yourself Raye.'

'Come on guys, don't argue. In the heat of the moment, we all said some things we didn't mean,' Mina said, trying to calm them down.

'We won't get any answers tonight. Reeny's the only one who knows what

really happened.'

'Girls, thank goodness you're all here,' Luna panted breathlessly after

running all the way from Serena's house.

'Luna! What are you doing here?' Amy asked picking up the cat.

'Have any of you seen or heard from Serena at all?'

'What do you mean? I thought she would be home with you.'

'The last time I saw her was this afternoon when she promised to take Reeny to the museum. She hasn't been home since then. I found her transformation broach on her dresser. I'm very worried about her. Do you girls know anything about this?'

'Uh...Luna, there's something you should know,' Lita replied

uncomfortably.

* * *

'And that's what happened,' Lita said after explaining the day's disastrous events.

'What do you make of it Luna?' Mina asked.

'I don't like this. Not one little bit. Girls, I think we may have to face the fact that Serena may be missing.'

'Come on Luna, I know Serena was upset, but she wouldn't just run away like that.'

'In her present state of mind, I think ANYTHING is possible at this point.'

Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita looked at each other worriedly.

What had they done?

To be continued


	3. Enter Zerena

Only Human

Chapter 3: Enter Zerena

Updated on 4/2/01

Darien tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get some much needed sleep. No matter how hard he tried, sleep eluded him. He looked over to the bedside clock. Five o'clock in the morning! What was wrong with him?

He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, hanging his head in his hands. If it wasn't insomnia, it was those stupid dreams that plagued him almost every night. What a way to live...if that's what you could call it.

Darien got up and stepped out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

'Why? Why does it have to be this way?'

It had gotten really ugly yesterday afternoon, no thanks to him. How did things get so out of hand? Even at that moment, he could still see the anguish written all over Serena's face vividly. She looked so hurt. It just wasn't like her to turn her back on her friends or let them down when they needed her. Not the Serena he knew...and still loved. All the more reason to ponder her volatile reaction. Oh well, it was probably for the best in the long run. As long as he stayed away from her, she would be safe and out of harm's way.

So why didn't he believe that?

The sudden rapping on his door brought him out of his train of thought. Who could it be at this hour of the morning?

'Darien, please open the door. It's important.'

After opening the front door, he looked down and found Reeny staring up into his face.

'Reeny? What are you doing here so early? You should be in bed,' he asked, kneeling down to her level.

The little girl launched herself into his arms, much like Serena used to and clung tightly to him. He gathered her up and brought her over to the sofa.

'Oh Darien, you gotta help us.'

'You know I'd do anything for you, squirt. What's the matter?'

'Serena's gone.'

'Gone? What are you talking about?'

'She hasn't been home all night. No one's seen her anywhere.'

'Are you sure we're talking about the same Serena?' he asked skeptically. She was probably hiding out at Molly's house until the storm blew over, pigging out on a gallon of triple fudge rocky road ice cream. The scouts had had their arguments and fights before, but they always managed to work things out.

'Please Darien, everyone's really worried.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Will you help look for her? I found this,' Reeny said taking out Serena's star locket and holding it in her hands for him to see. When he saw it, he gasped in shock.

'Didn't it belong to Serena? Darien?' she prompted when he wouldn't answer her.

'Yes...yes it is. Where did you find it Reeny?' he managed to croak out.

Serena never left home without her star locket. It had been a symbol of everything they had shared. Now, he was really beginning to worry.

'It was on one of the docks at the pier.'

'I'll hang on to it for safekeeping, until we find her. Now wait here while I go change and I'll drive you back home and help you look for Serena.'

'Okay.'

Reeny twisted her fingers nervously while she waited for him. She never realized how much she cared for Serena until she was gone. Sure she was annoying and called her a little fungus or spore, but she did help her with that curry party and saved her from that weird lady.

'Please, please let her be all right,' she thought to herself.

* * *

'Now let me get this straight. Your daughter has been missing since midnight, and no one has seen or heard from her since. Is that correct?'

'Yes, officer,' Serena's mother answered shakily. She was trying hard not to cry, as were the rest of the scouts. The girls had heard the latest news from Luna and rushed right over. They were huddled around the living room, keeping the family company and giving their support.

'Can you think of any reason why she might have left in the first place?' the policeman questioned.

The scouts remained silent. They knew the reason all too well. After discovering the truth from Reeny, they hadn't uttered a single word, not that they had much to say. It was only after the officer left and Serena's mother went into the kitchen that anyone dared to speak.

'We should have listened to Serena,' Raye said quietly. 'We should have trusted her.'

'Raye, we can't change what happened,' Amy offered reasonably.

'I just hope we find her soon and let her know how sorry we all are.'

'Poor Serena. I can't begin to imagine how she feels right now,' Mina said, trying not to show how frightened she was.

'Serena's fine. She's gotta be,' Lita responded vehemently.

Luna and Artemis were pacing back and forth like caged lions. After all, it had been their responsibility as the girls' guardians to make sure that nothing got in the way of their mission to defend the universe from evil, not to mention protecting the moon princess.

Luna put the blame entirely on herself. She had pushed Serena too hard. She should have realized her limitations after all this time, and should have been more understanding...and forgiving. Instead, she pushed Serena even harder. All she ever wanted was to be a normal teenager.

'Reeny, before we go in, I want you to tell me exactly what happened yesterday,' Darien asked when they reached Serena's house.

'Why?' she asked curiously. 'Raye and the other girls asked me the same thing.'

'I just need to know. Please.'

Even as Reeny relayed the details, Darien's heart sank further and further as he began to realize his colossal error in judgement. No wonder Serena had been so angry with all of them, especially him.

'Darien, are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' he lied. He was far from being okay. 'You'd better go inside Reeny.'

'Aren't you coming too?'

'No, I don't think I should. Besides, I promised that I would help look for Serena.'

Reeny put her tiny arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug.

'Thank you.'

Darien waited until she went into the house before falling to his knees. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Serena.

'I've got to get out of here,' he whispered hoarsely.

* * *

Zerena sat on a park bench going over in her mind how she would assimilate into her new life. Rubeus had been very explicit about her orders, and very adamant as well.

'Remember Zerena, you are to find the Silver Imperium Crystal at all costs. Use any method necessary to obtain it.'

That was all well and good, but first of all, she had to find out where the moon child lived. It was beginning to get hot as the sun was approaching mid-day.

Mmmm, a triple hot fudge sundae would hit the spot right about now.

Zerena shook her head furiously back and forth.

WHOA, where did THAT reaction come from?

Perhaps her memory was beginning to return.

'Serena!' someone yelled out.

Zerena turned her head and found a dark haired young man standing at the end of the path, waving to her. His face was vaguely familiar. She stood up and waited for him to approach her.

Darien's heart pounded furiously when caught up with Serena. Thank goodness she was all right.

'Yes? What do you want?' Zerena asked.

'I thought you would never speak to me again after what happened yesterday,' he replied quietly. 'I'm glad you're okay.'

'Why shouldn't I be?'

'Where have you been? Your family and friends are worried sick.'

Oh great. He was someone from Serena's past. Well, there was no time like the present to get her feet wet, so to speak.

'I've just been thinking. I needed to be alone,' she improvised.

'I know what really happened. About yesterday, I mean. Reeny told me.'

Wait a second. Reeny. That was the name of the pink haired moon child Rubeus was talking about. She was sure to have the crystal, or at least have some idea of its whereabouts.

'She did?'

'I was wrong for doubting you. I never should have believed for a second that you would let your friends down.'

Zerena listened intently. Her curiosity was stirred up.

How did this guy fit into the picture anyway? Unless he was someone important like Serena's boyfriend. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

'So why DID you doubt me?'

Her question caught Darien completely off guard. He couldn't fake his way out of it. She had every right to know.

'I...I guess a part of me wanted to,' he answered lamely. 'Come on. I'll take you home.'

Zerena looked dubious at first, but accepted his offer. After all, she couldn't very well refuse since it would have looked suspicious. When he dropped her off, he drove off as though he couldn't get away fast enough. Well, she certainly didn't envy her prototype's boyfriend, that's for sure.

Zerena took a deep breath before opening the front door and walking into the house. She found a group of people sitting together in the living room in silence.

'Look everyone! It's Serena!' Reeny called out.

Everyone's head snapped up and before she could even say one word in response, she was suddenly enveloped by a sea of hugs.

'Oh Serena, sweetheart, thank God you're home and safe,' her mother cried happily, hugging her daughter closely.

A warm sensation coursed through Zerena's veins. This display of affection felt odd, yet comforting at the same time.

'Now you sit down and relax with your friends, while I get you something to eat. You must be starving. Your father will be so relieved. He and Sammy have been out looking for you. Reeny, will you give me a hand?'

'Okay, auntie.'

Zerena was then left alone with the four girls and two cats, who apparently had yellow crescent-shaped moons on their foreheads! Surely it was just a coincidence.

'Are you sure you're all right Serena?' the girl with short hair asked her. 'We were so worried.'

'Yeah, I'm fine, really. I'm sorry for making such a mess of things. I didn't mean to.'

'WE'RE the ones who should be sorry,' the girl with the long ponytail interrupted. 'Reeny told us everything. Can you ever forgive us Serena?'

Zerena remained silent. Whatever they had done, it must have really terrible to make Serena run away from home. So much for her so-called friends. Her prototype may have been forgiving, but SHE wasn't.

'I can forgive, but it's going to take a long time to forget,' she answered stonily.

The silence that followed was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

'I don't believe your nerve Serena!' Raye exploded. 'We come here, practically begging on our knees, and you're still holding a grudge. You are so stubborn.'

'Raye,' Mina warned, giving her a nudge in the arm.

'We understand,' Lita replied, after an uncomfortable silence. 'Come on guys. We should let Serena be alone with her family. Take care okay?'

'Thank you.'

'Aren't you being a bit hard on them?' an older woman's voice called out after the girls left. Zerena looked around. Funny, no one else was around. Who said that?

She looked down at the black cat at her feet. Impossible. Surely she was just imagining things.

'Serena, did you hear me?' the black cat asked her.

She jumped back in fright.

'You...you talked.'

'Don't be ridiculous. Now tell me why you were so hard on the girls. They did apologize to you.'

Zerena stared flabbergasted. She was still in a state of shock. Okay so the cat can talk. Oh man, this was too weird even for her!

'What's wrong? Has the cat got your tongue? This is a first.'

'I'm just tired, that's all,' she answered shakily. 'You can't put the blame on me, kitty.'

'I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a cat,' Zerena thought to herself. Well, if she could be a clone then a cat could learn to talk.

'I know you're hurt, but it's not all their fault. You must admit that the evidence at the time was very convincing. After all, you're not the world's most reliable person.'

Zerena felt a familiar twinge, as if she had heard this somewhere before. She felt annoyed and angry. No wonder Serena left if she was constantly subjected to this kind of treatment. Her first instinct was to retaliate. It didn't matter if this was out of character. She wasn't about to let anyone take advantage of Serena again. It was about time she spoke up for herself and take a stand.

'You're always taking their side. Can't you ever speak to me without treating me like a doormat? Believe it or not, I DO have feelings too, not that you would ever notice.'

This time it was Luna's turn to stare in amazement. She had never heard Serena ever talk back to her like that. She had been expecting a hissy fit or an ear splitting wail.

'I'm sorry Serena.'

'Oh, never mind. I'm going to my room. Tell mom I'll skip the food,' Zerena said getting up.

'Are you crazy? You know I can't let your mom know that I can talk.'

'Oh yeah. I knew that.'

Now this was more like the Serena Luna knew.

* * *

'Why are we waiting around Rubeus?' Prisma complained. 'I thought you had a brilliant plan.'

'Don't ever mock me Prisma. I can always do with one less sister.'

Prisma immediately shut her mouth. It wasn't a good idea cross Rubeus.

'Actually, I'm glad you asked. I want you to stage another attack on the rabbit.'

'Just leave it to me. I've got a score to settle with those misfits.'

'With Sailor Moon gone, I expect you to get rid of the scouts.'

'Yes Rubeus. You can count on me to get the job done.'

'See that you do.'

* * *

Zerena woke up groggily to the insistent ringing of the alarm clock.

Eight thirty!

'Oh no! Why didn't somebody wake me up?!' she wailed and jumped out of bed, knocking Luna off the bed. 'IT'S SOOOOO LATE!'

While frantically changing into her uniform, she fell down flat on her face.

'That really hurt,' she groaned, rubbing her nose.

It was the third time she was late for school that week. Oddly enough, it felt natural. She was slowly adjusting to her new life. It had been a strain at times, since she always had to check herself to make sure she didn't slip up. But for the most part, she was coping well. Bits and pieces of her memory were beginning to return, mainly about Serena's friends and family.

The only thing that troubled her was the fact that the Silver Imperium Crystal was no where to be found. The moon child obviously had no idea either of its location after Zerena did some careful interrogating. Rubeus would not be pleased.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Luna asked as she was about to dash out the front door.

She pushed forward the transformation broach to Zerena.

Zerena picked up the lovely brooch and pinned it to her uniform. She had no idea why Luna was always insistent that she wear it all the time. She just assumed that it had been one of Serena's quirks. Oh well, it wasn't a big thing.

* * *

'Hey Darien, are you all right?'

Darien turned his attention to the guy who sat opposite him in the booth of the local malt shop. He smiled apologetically at his classmate.

'Sorry Adam. My mind was just wandering.'

Adam Butler had been a recent transfer to his college in the past week and had several classes with him. They had hit it off, almost immediately. Next to Andrew, Adam was his best friend.

'I know that look. Girl problems right?'

'I don't know WHAT you're talking about. There's no one in my life right now.'

Even as he said the words, Darien could feel a constriction in his throat. He really missed being with Serena. But there was nothing he could do about it, for now.

'I'm just worried about finals, that's all.'

'Well, who isn't? Say, who's the cute girl coming into the shop?' Adam said looking past Darien.

He turned around and immediately became tense. What was Serena doing here?

Zerena didn't notice Darien, as she slipped into the empty booth next to them. She had stopped in for a chocolate malt after Ms. Haruna gave her another detention.

'Come on Darien, 'fess up. You know that girl don't you?'

'I used to know her,' he replied.

'Well what are you waiting for? Introduce me to her.'

Darien was reluctant. One, Adam had a reputation for being a ladies' man and two, he didn't like the thought of Serena being with another guy. The situation was taken out of his hands as Adam got up and went over to her.

'Excuse me, but is this seat taken?'

Zerena looked up at the young man next to her.

'What a hunkmeister!' she thought to herself. 'He's so handsome.' He was definitely tall and well built, not to mention having the greenest eyes she had ever seen. And what great hair!

'Well, if it isn't meatball-head? Shouldn't you be studying?' Darien interrupted. He couldn't allow Serena to be the next girl on Adam's list.

Zerena glared at him viciously.

'Don't call me that,' she replied automatically.

'I'm sure there's a pretty name to go along with that pretty face,' Adam said in a smooth voice.

She turned her attention back to Adam and replied, 'I'm Serena.'

'Adam Butler. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Let's make it official then.'

With one quick jerk, he pulled her out of her seat and sweeped her into his arms so that she was off balance and had to hang on to him to keep from falling, and proceeded to kiss her.

Both Darien and Zerena were too stunned to say anything.

When Adam broke off the kiss and released her, Zerena pulled back her right arm and belted him in the jaw with her clenched fist in a swinging arc with a right hook.

Huh! The nerve of the guy!

She stalked out of the malt shop in a huff.

Darien didn't know whether to apologize or laugh.

'Are you all right?' he asked in half-hearted concern.

Adam got up and rubbed his jaw gingerly. Wow, what a right hook.

'I think she likes me,' he replied with a smile.

Darien slapped his forehead in disbelief.

* * *

After Darien left, Adam walked by himself and when nobody was looking, slipped into an alley. Rubeus would be waiting to hear from him. He flipped open his communicator.

'It's about time Proteus. For a minute there, I thought you had deserted me. What have you got to report?'

'I made contact with Zerena.'

'Excellent. Did you notice anything different?'

'She seems to be adjusting well. In fact, she seems to be enjoying it.'

'That's why I sent you to make sure that she doesn't enjoy it too much. Make sure that she doesn't find out who you are. I can't take chances on anyone's loyalty. And that goes for you as well,' he warned.

'I understand.'

Proteus morphed into his true form and vanished.

To be continued


	4. Sailor Moon Prime

Only Human

Chapter 4: Sailor Moon Prime

'Ouch! That really hurts!' Zerena wailed as Mina applied some stinging antiseptic on her bruised knuckles.

'Serves you right. What were you thinking when you punched out this guy Serena?'

'He was a jerk. I did what came naturally.'

'That doesn't sound like you.'

'I'm so tired of everyone telling me that.'

'It's true.'

'I know, I know,' she replied irritably. She was finding it increasingly more difficult to imitate her prototype's er, rather unique personality. 'Well, he'd BETTER not cross my path again if he knows what's good for him.'

'I feel sorry for the poor guy. I think you've been spending way too much time with Lita. Her combative temperament is beginning to rub off on you.'

'Did someone mention my name?' Lita interrupted on cue.

Raye was right behind her, towing two shopping bags in each hand. They had just finished their latest jaunt to the mall and she was dead tired. Lita barely even broke a sweat. Thank goodness they had stopped by Mina's place.

'Hi guys. You won't believe what happened to Serena today.'

'Mina,' Zerena warned.

'Knowing you Serena, anything's possible.'

'All right. What did you do THIS time?' Raye asked in a patronizing tone of voice.

'I didn't DO anything,' she replied in the same tone. 'Anyway, he's just an annoying dweeb, not even worth mentioning.'

'Oh, been talking to Darien again?'

'Puh-leeze, get real.'

Ever since she took Serena's place, he had done everything in his power to avoid her. And when he did see her, he would either give her a hard time or put her down, like earlier in the soda shop.

'I'm talking about that friend of his.'

'You mean Adam Butler?' Lita asked enthusiastically.

'Unfortunately, yes.'

'Don't tell us, he looks like your old boyfriend,' the other girls said in unison.

'No, he's way cooler than Freddy. Better looking hair too,' Lita added with a giggle.

Zerena shook her head in disbelief. How could anyone be so boy crazy?

'How could you fall for a jerk like him?'

'He seems like a nice guy. I've only spoken to him once or twice at the arcade. He's a recent transfer student to the same university that Darien goes to.'

'I couldn't care less,' Zerena scoffed disdainfully.

'So why did you belt him in the jaw then?' Mina asked mischievously, knowing the answer already.

'Serena did what?!' Raye and Lita shrieked simultaneously in disbelief.

'And I thought Lita was the one who liked to fight,' Raye added.

'Come on, give us the buzz. You know something.'

'Say one more word Mina, and die,' Zerena threatened, holding up her clenched fist a few inches away from Mina's face.

Raye would have a field day if she knew about her humiliating ordeal at the soda shop. The girl never missed an opportunity to rub her nose in it. How Serena could stand her was beyond Zerena's comprehension.

Mina laughed nervously. 'Calm down Serena. I'm only kidding. I told you I wouldn't say anything.'

'Boy, this Adam Butler has really got YOU in a snit. Does this mean you're finished moping over Darien?'

'What are you talking about Raye?'

'Oh come on, you know what I mean. Ever since he broke up with you, you've been acting like a love-sick cow. It's about time you moved on.'

This was news to Zerena. No wonder Darien wanted to stay away from her.

'Your concern for my welfare overwhelms me,' she replied sarcastically. 'But I can take care of myself.'

'You can't even take care of your goldfish.'

Ooooh, she was really asking for it.

'Hey, stop fighting you guys,' Lita intervened. She took out her Sailor Scout communicator and tried to contact Amy.

'Come in Amy. It's Lita calling,' she said, turning her back to them.

'What's that?' Zerena asked. 'Some new cellular phone?'

'Good joke Serena. Don't tell me you forgot it again.'

'Oh...um...uh, yeah, I did,' she responded nervously. 'You know me.'

Whew! What a close call.

'Yeah, unfortunately. You are such a ditz, Serena,' Raye complained.

All right, that was the last straw. She had had just about enough. What kind of friend was she anyway?

'I'd rather be a ditz than a conceited, stuck-up, know-it-all bully.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?!' Raye demanded angrily.

'Do I have to spell it out for you? You know, you act tough and may think you're better than everyone else, but you don't fool me. The world doesn't revolve around you, Raye Hino.'

'I never said that,' she replied defensively.

'You didn't have to. I mean, why else would you always find an occasion to pick on EVERY little thing that I do? Do you get some sadistic joy out of belittling me all the time?'

Raye immediately shut her mouth. What had come over Serena lately? She was actually getting a backbone. Admittedly, she had struck a raw nerve in her. Raye couldn't quite understand why Serena's accusations affected her so much. Sure, she was hard on Serena, but she had to be if Serena was ever going to take her duties seriously. After all, SHE had to learn that hard lesson at a young age when her parents passed away and was left with grampa. Well, maybe Serena had a valid argument.

'I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to,' Raye said quietly, after an uncomfortable silence passed.

Zerena's anger evaporated as quickly as it came.

'Apology accepted,' she said with a smile, and extended her hand in reconciliation. 'Still friends?'

Raye returned the smile and shook her hand. 'Yeah.'

At least Zerena managed to show a side to Serena that many people tended to overlook, especially her friends. Maybe now, they would see her in a different light and treat her with a little more understanding.

'I never thought I'd see the day when you two were civil to each other for more than 10 seconds,' Mina said, breaking the tense atmosphere. 'For a minute there, I thought I would have to call out the National Guard.'

'Hey guys, major trouble,' Lita said after finishing her call. 'Amy just told me that those creeps from the Black Moon Kingdom are at it again. This time, they're attacking the elementary school near Raye's temple on Cherry Hill Road.'

'Not Reeny's school too?' Zerena asked in genuine concern. This was going to far. Getting the crystal was one thing, but hurting dozens of innocent defenseless children in the process was another. The line had to be drawn somewhere.

'I'm not sure, but I bet that's who they're after. Come on, we've got to help them out. Amy and Luna will meet us there.'

* * *

'Girls, thank goodness,' Luna exclaimed as they reached Reeny's school. 'No time to lose. Amy needs backup. Transform now!'

'You guys ready?' Lita asked, already taking out her power stick.

'Ready,' Raye and Mina agreed.

'Hey, what's going on here? Ready for what?' Zerena asked in confusion.

'Jupiter Star Power!'

'Mars Star Power!'

'Venus Star Power!'

'What the...' Zerena gasped in complete and utter shock as she watched Serena's friends transform into the Sailor Scouts right before her very eyes.

No way, I don't believe it. I must have eaten a bad doughnut or something. Okay, Okay calm down. Just close your eyes and when you open them again this will all be just a crazy dream.

Zerena opened one eye and peeked cautiously. Sure enough, Sailor Jupiter, Mars, and Venus were standing before her ready for battle. They ran off in the direction of the loud noise leaving her standing dumb with her mouth open.

'Now I've seen everything,' she muttered.

Wait a minute, if Serena's friends are the Sailor Scouts, then that must mean that Serena...

'Serena, what are you waiting for? Transform!' Luna ordered.

'But...but...' she sputtered nervously. How in the world was she supposed to do THAT? And for that matter, would she be able to? Zerena was in a no-win situation. If she couldn't transform, then the Scouts were sure to realize that she was an imposter. And if in fact, she WAS able to transform, would she be able to pull it off?

'Someone help me, please!' Reeny's voice cried out.

Zerena clenched her fists in determination. Crystal or no crystal, she had to help Reeny in any way that she could. She was only a kid for goodness' sake.

'What's happening?' she gasped when her broach began to glow brightly. It was the first time that happened since she began wearing it.

'Did you hear me? We can't wait all day for you to say Moon Crystal Power,' Luna scolded in her usual manner.

'I'm ON it Luna.'

Zerena took a deep breath and gulped nervously. Well, here goes nothing.

'Moooon...Crystallll...Powerrrr!'

The brooch on her uniform began to glow even brighter and then proceeded to surround her in a flash of sparkling white light, where the unthinkable happened...she transformed into Sailor Moon!

During her transformation, the power of the crystal had returned all of Serena's memories back to Zerena, infusing her with every little minute detail.

She remembered now. She remembered everything. The Sailor Scouts, the moon kingdom, the final battle with the Negaforce...Darien. It was all coming back to her in an open floodgate of memories. For the time being, they would have to wait. Right now the pink-haired moon child needed her help.

'Come along Reeny. There's no escape,' Prisma taunted as she stood in front of a terrified Reeny, grabbing hold of the collar of her school uniform.

'Leave me alone! You just want to hurt me.'

'It's no use struggling. You were lucky the last time, but your luck's just run out. There's no one to help you now.'

'Don't bet on it, lady,' Sailor Mercury said from behind. 'Let that child go.'

'And who's going to make me?'

'Sailor Mercury, that's who.'

'I'm shaking in my boots,' Prisma replied sarcastically.

'Mercury bubbles...'

Prisma was quick to intercept Mercury's attack and used her dark lightning to knock down her opponent before she could utilize her attack.

'Amy! Are you all right?' Luna asked worriedly.

'Yeah, I think so. She was too quick for me.'

'Nice try Sailor brat. You'll have to try something better than puny soap bubbles.'

'How about picking on someone your own size?' Sailor Jupiter intervened.

'Sailor Scouts! Nice timing,' Sailor Mercury said turning around.

'Back for more bruisin' eh?' Sailor Mars added. 'We're going to have to teach this sleaze queen some manners, right Sailor Venus?'

'Excellent suggestion Mars. Let's do it.'

'Oh I wouldn't try it if I were you. Your precious little brat here might just get in the way,' Prisma replied, shoving Reeny out in front of her as a buffer.

'Let her go,' Zerena demanded in an authoritative voice that commanded everyone's attention.

Prisma turned around and stared in surprise. 'Sailor Moon! I thought we took care of you. You were supposed to leave the Scouts.'

'Takes more than a hatchet job by you creeps to break up the Sailor Scouts. Now for the last time, let go of the child.'

'You'll have to get by the Hydra first. Hydra, take care of these do-gooders!' Prisma shouted.

A cloud of black smoke encircled upward from the ground in front of the Scouts and when it cleared, a hideous nine-headed serpent sprang forth.

'Free at las-s-s-st!' each head chorused in unison.

The Scouts stepped back in horror. This was by far, one of the most menacing and ugliest creatures they had come across in their battles.

'Who wants to go first?' Venus asked reluctantly.

'I'll go,' Mars offered. 'Fireballs charge! Mars Firebird Strike!'

The flaming bird aimed straight for the creature. Two of the Hydra's heads opened their mouths and shot a blaze of fire of their own and consumed the firebird.

'No!' Mars cried out in disbelief.

'S-s-s-so you want to play with fire do you?' the Hydra hissed, and fired again, aiming directly for the Sailor Scouts.

'Look out!' Zerena yelled as the girls ducked for cover, barely getting out of the way in time.

'Looks like your Sailor pals are having a little trouble. Revenge is so sweet,' Prisma taunted at Reeny.

A hissing ball of black fur leaped onto her face and left a deep scratch, making her let go of her hold on the child.

'Thank you Luna,' Reeny replied gratefully, scrambling to her feet and ran to the nearest shelter she could find.

'You'll pay for that you nasty little furball!' Prisma screamed in pain. She blasted her dark lightning and singed Luna's tail.

Meanwhile, the Scouts were having problems of their own with the Hydra.

The beast was impossible to defeat. Everywhere they turned to, another head blocked off their escape route. Each of their respective attacks had only succeeded in aggravating the monster. Their only hope was Sailor Moon's sceptre, but one of the long serpent heads managed to grab Zerena and coiled around her.

'Sailor Moon, hold on. We'll get you out,' Mars cried out.

Tuxedo Mask arrived on the scene and flung his patented red rose at the Hydra. The rose decapitated one of the heads that held Zerena prisoner, and dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

To her horror, not only did the monster grow back its original head, but instead grew TWO in its place! It began to reach for Zerena again when she ducked out of the way.

'This thing's unstoppable,' Jupiter said breathlessly. 'Mercury, can you find any weaknesses?'

'I'll try.' Mercury used her VR visor and scanned for any weak points on the monster, and to no success. 'I'm getting nothing.'

'We've gotta help Sailor Moon. She can't keep this up forever.'

'What CAN we do?' Mercury replied.

A shadowy figure suddenly appeared in the sky and hovered just above them. He was dressed in a simple black military uniform and had a black mask of his own covering his entire face.

'Oh great, that's all we need,' Venus groaned.

The dark figure raised his arms above his head and formed a vortex of swirling water, waiting to fire. The Sailor Scouts prepared to take him on, when he unleashed his attack. But instead of attacking them, he aimed for the Hydra. The torrent of water was released with such velocity and force that it knocked over the monster, sending it sprawling back several feet away.

'Sailor Moon, now's your chance,' the stranger commanded Zerena.

She obeyed they mysterious figure and used her moon sceptre to destroy the Hydra. All that was left was a pile of dust.

'Way to go Sailor Scouts,' Luna said weakly.

'Luna! What happened to you?' Amy asked, gently lifting up the injured cat.

'I'll be all right.'

'Where did that girl from the Black Moon Kingdom go?' Lita asked.

'She disappeared after the monster was destroyed.'

'And Reeny?'

'She's safe.'

Zerena breathed a sigh of relief. The child was okay AND she had managed to pull it off, with a little help from a mysterious ally. She was about to thank him when Tuxedo Mask stopped her.

'Sailor Moon, are you all right?'

Zerena couldn't help feeling resentment towards him. Now that she had all of Serena's memories restored to her, she could remember how he callously dumped her and caused her heartbreak over and over again. Serena's heart was just too forgiving. He didn't deserve her, as far as Zerena was concerned.

'Why did you have to butt in?' she replied acidly.

Darien was taken aback by her reaction. But then he remembered that THIS was what he had set out to do from the very beginning when he began to pretend that he didn't care for her anymore, in hopes that she would hate him and thus be out of danger. Now that he had succeeded, Darien was beginning to wish he hadn't. It was tearing him apart keeping his distance and feigning indifference.

'My duty is to always protect you...despite our present circumstances,' he responded levelly. 'Whether we both like it or not.'

He took out her star locket and handed it out to her.

'I believe this belongs to you. Reeny found it on the docks at the pier.'

'You keep it. I have no use for it now,' Zerena answered in a cold tone and deliberately turned her back on him to join the Scouts.

Darien couldn't believe what just happened. It was as though Serena was a completely different person. She had been acting peculiar ever since that day he found her sitting alone in the park. He looked down at the star locket and gripped it tightly in his gloved hand. Whatever was going on, he was going to get to the bottom of it, if it was the last thing he would ever do.

* * *

Zerena sighed wistfully as she stared at the twinkling stars in the sky later that night. They reminded her of diamonds set against crushed black velvet. How could Rubeus ever want to destroy such a beautiful place like this?

At the thought of Rubeus, she frowned in deep concern.

Now that she had the Imperium Silver Crystal, all she had to do was to give it to him and her mission would be completed. But THAT was her dilemma. She didn't WANT to give it to him, knowing fully well what he intended to do once he had it in his clutches. She could try stalling, but he would eventually figure out what she was up to. The future of Earth and perhaps the universe, was in her hands.

Zerena snapped out of her train of thought when she heard a soft muffled cry coming from under the covers of her bed. She crept over to the bedside and pulled the sheets back to find Reeny crying in her sleep. Zerena's heart was filled with compassion and pity for the moon child. The poor kid must be having nightmares again.

Ever since she came into Serena's life, she had done nothing, but wreak havoc and chaos. Yes, she was a manipulative spoiled brat, but in spite of her faults, Zerena knew that as long as she was alive, she would do everything in her power to protect her, even if it meant going against Rubeus' orders.

She turned to get up when a small hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

'Serena, don't go,' Reeny asked, fully awake now.

'Did you have a bad dream?' Zerena asked, switching on the bedside lamp.

'Mmm hmm,' Reeny nodded. 'I dreamt that I saw my Mommy again, but before I could talk to her, those bad ladies took her away, just like they tried to take me away.'

Zerena gently wiped her tears with a tissue.

'It was only a dream Reeny. Dreams can't hurt you.'

'But it was so real. I miss my Mommy so much, but I can't go home yet.'

'You know, when I feel scared I like to think about things that make me happy.'

'Like what?'

'Oh, things like a rainy day during springtime, boat rides on clear lake, cute little bunny rabbits, and definitely ice cream. That ALWAYS cheers me up.'

'You sound just like my Mommy. She likes all those things too.'

Zerena smiled. She felt warm and happy inside.

'That's a sweet thing to say. Hey, are you feeling a little better now?'

'A little.'

'Try getting some sleep. You've had a very long day. You'll see. Things will look a lot better in the morning.'

'Okay, I'll try. Will you stay up with me until I fall asleep?'

'If you want me to.'

'Thanks Serena,' the little girl replied, snuggling down underneath the covers and fell asleep in no time.

'That was really nice of you Serena,' Luna commented.

'Luna, I thought you were asleep too.'

Luna walked over to her and sat up straight. 'Only cat napping. I do believe that's the first time Reeny's ever slept so peacefully since she came here.'

'She's got a lot on her mind.'

'So do you,' Luna guessed astutely.

'What makes you say that?'

'Well, you barely touched you dinner, which is an amazement in itself, and second you've been staring out of that window for hours. What's bothering you?'

'Nothing. I guess I'm just not myself tonight,' Zerena answered very carefully. What an understatement. 'I'll be fine.'

'Well, if you say so.'

'I do. I'm going to bed. 'Night Luna.'

'Sweet dreams Serena.'

* * *

'I will not stand for any more of your excuses, Prisma. You failed me once too often. There is no room in this operation for failures!' Rubeus yelled angrily.

Prisma shrinked back in fright.

'But Rubeus, it wasn't my fault.'

'That's what they all say. I thought you said that Sailor Moon was no longer a part of the Sailor Scouts.'

'Catsy and I took care of that. I don't know why she's still a part of their group.'

'You know what the punishment is for failure Prisma.'

'No, Rubeus please!' she pleaded in vain.

'It's been nice knowing you.'

Rubeus tossed out a black crystalline prism in front of her and watched mercilessly as it sucked her into its matrix. Catsy, Birdy, and Avery watched helplessly as their sister vanished. Prisma would be imprisoned in the black crystal forever. There was nothing they could do for her now.

'Let that be a lesson to the rest of you sisters,' he said before leaving the room. Now that those meddling Sailor brats were a team again, he had to come up with a new strategy.

He entered into the dark chamber that held his hostage and walked over to the glass coffin peering in contemplation. Serena was lying in a comatose state after being subjected to intense exposure to the negative energy of the black moon crystal. It had been difficult to extract her memories and implant them into Zerena's mind. The child had resisted strongly even when she had been unconscious, resulting in only partial memory being restored.

She had a stronger will than expected. Oh well, no matter. The girl would be gone soon enough once every essence of her body was extracted. It was up to Zerena now.

* * *

'Serena, WAKE UP! I won't have you sleeping in my class again. I won't have it!' Ms. Haruna nagged.

Zerena yawned tiredly. 'Oh, Ms. H. just five more minutes,' she mumbled incoherently with her head resting on the desk.

'Outside young lady, until I call you back in.'

Zerena groaned as she shuffled her feet to the door, barely having the energy to turn the knob. This time her lack of stamina was legitimate. She had spent the remaining hours of the morning staying up with Reeny. The child had woken up again, and asked her to stay up with her. Zerena just wasn't parent material.

'Serena! What are you doing outside of class?' Amy asked as she passed by in the hallway.

'I fell asleep in class again,' she replied yawning for the umpteenth time. 'How's a girl supposed to get her beauty sleep?'

'The same way as everyone else, silly.'

'It's just not my day.'

'Cheer up Serena. I've got to get to class. See ya later.'

'Bye Amy.'

Ms. Haruna opened the door and told her to come inside. The rest of the class had been dismissed for recess period.

'Serena, I want to talk to you seriously about your grades. You've failed three of the last five quizzes I've given in geometry. I think there's cause for concern.'

'It was hard,' Zerena complained, sounding reminiscent of Serena.

'I asked for the definition of the PYthagorean Theorem and you wrote that it was a formula for making PIES!'

Zerena turned beet-red with embarrassment. Okay, so math wasn't her best subject.

'I know you're capable of doing better work. So, I've decided to arrange a tutor for you after school hours.'

'But Miss Haruna,' she protested. The thought of spending more time than absolutely necessary in school was a fate worse than death as far as Zerena was concerned. This was one part of Serena's life she could do without.

'No but's. My decision is final. Your first session begins at 3 this afternoon in here. I won't even bother reminding you not to be late,' her teacher said, leaving the room.

Zerena sighed heavily. It REALLY wasn't her day today.

* * *

'Wouldn't you just know it? For once I'm early, and that stupid tutor is late,' Zerena complained out loud in the empty classroom.

'Would it help if I apologized?' an all too familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Her head shot up immediately as her eyes met Adam Butler's.

'What are you doing here?' she accused furiously.

Adam walked over and perched himself on the desk next to her.

'I'm your math tutor.'

'My WHAT? Unh, uh, no way,' she said, shaking her head back and forth in denial. 'Did you do this on purpose?' she asked suspiciously.

'I'm appalled that you'd think I would go to such lengths,' he said in pretending to sound offended, and put his hand to his chest in an over-dramatic pose.

'Call me crazy, but the last time we saw each other, you practically humiliated me in front of a whole audience of strangers.'

'Oh that. You're not still mad are you Serena?'

'You bet your sweet life I am. How dare you?'

'Easy. I like you a lot. You've got spunk. I must say that I've never met any girl with a right hook like yours. I'm lucky you didn't knock out my teeth.'

Zerena blushed hotly under his gaze. I'm gonna die. He likes me! He really likes me! Calm down. You don't want to look over anxious.

'Flattery will get you no where.'

'How about a sincere apology?'

'That might help.'

'I'm REALLY sorry for embarrassing you the other day. It won't happen again. Forgive me?' he asked flashing her a devastating smile.

'Only if you help me pass math,' she replied smiling back at him.

'Now that, I CAN promise you.'

* * *

'Well, time's up for today.'

'Really?' Zerena asked, trying not to sound disappointed. Oh, rats!

'So do you think this session helped you understand a little better now?'

She couldn't say much about the geometry part, but for her part, she enjoyed every waking moment with the hunkiest to-die-for guy she had ever met.

'Oh yeah, it sure did. Um, do you think you might be able to squeeze in some extra sessions? I think I'm gonna need some more help,' she asked sounding as innocent as possible.

'Well, that's what I'm here for. Same time, same place tomorrow?'

'I'll be here.'

'It's a date then. Bye Serena.'

Zerena sighed happily, with hearts in her eyes as she watched Adam leave.

'I think I'm in love,' she said out loud into the empty room.

* * *

Adam stared up at the classroom from outside the school after leaving Zerena. He clenched his fist tightly, trying to suppress his emotions. He knew from the moment he saw her that his heart was lost. He was torn between telling her the truth about his real identity as Proteus and his loyalties to Rubeus.

He had followed her when she left the soda shop the other day after belting him in the jaw, and could not believe that she was really Sailor Moon,

Well, at least that she was able to transform into Sailor Moon since the real Serena was being held a prisoner in the mother ship.

When he saw her in danger, he had morphed into his true form and used his powers over water to subdue the Hydra. He would do anything to protect Zerena. But he was playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse with Rubeus. If he ever discovered Proteus' treachery, both he and Zerena would be in danger. And time was running out...

To be continued


	5. Owner of A Lonely Heart

Only Human

Chapter 5: Owner of A Lonely Heart

Updated on 4/6/01

'Now you wait here Artemis, and be a good kitty,' Reeny told the white cat, shaking her forefinger at him. The child went off in the direction of the sweet shop, leaving him on his own.

'Stay here and be a good kitty? I don't think so,' he muttered under his breath.

Why did he have to get stuck baby-sitting? Ever since the last attempt to kidnap Reeny, the Scouts had decided unanimously that they should all take turns keeping an eye on her and this time, it was his turn. Oh well, a guardian cat's work was never done.

As he was walking through the park, he spotted Darien a few feet ahead of him leaning against the parapet of the bridge overlooking the lake. He was staring aimlessly at the sparkling water as it rippled by underneath him. He obviously had something weighing heavily on his mind.

Artemis debated whether or not to approach him, since he promised to look after the child. He looked over to the sweet shop and made sure Reeny was okay before walking up to him.

'A penny for your thoughts,' he offered and leaped onto the ledge with feline agility, perching himself beside Darien.

Darien regarded the cat warily.

'It wouldn't do any good Artemis.'

'You never know. I'm a pretty good listener.'

'Yeah, and then you'll blab it to the girls when I tell you.'

'I promise I won't say a word. Scouts' honor. We guys gotta stick together you know. Besides, it looks like you're going to explode if you don't talk to someone about your problems.'

'Who says I've got problems?' Darien asked defensively.

'Oh, MY mistake,' Artemis replied sarcastically. 'And here I thought you were the happiest guy on earth.'

'All right, so I'm not doing well.'

'What's the matter? It's Serena isn't it?'

'Artemis,' Darien replied seriously, 'I'm afraid I'm losing her.'

'That's impossible. You two have been an item for centuries. I know for a fact that she still cares for you.'

It sure didn't feel like it. Although he couldn't blame Serena. After the way she told him to butt out the other day, it had opened his eyes to the fact that she was drifting further and further away from him. And it seemed as though there was nothing he could do about it. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that his life was miserable without his little meatball head.

'It doesn't have to be this way. So why are you treating Serena as though you don't care for her, when it's obvious that you still do?'

'Because I HAVE to,' Darien replied vehemently. 'It's the only way.'

'There is ALWAYS another way,' Artemis corrected him. 'Look, I won't even try to understand what your motives are, but let me give you a little advice. Whatever you decide to do, don't wait too long. One day you might wake up and find that it's too late and then you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, I know.'

'You mean you and...?'

The cat nodded affirmatively. 'But I'm not giving up on Luna. I've waited over a thousand years for her. A few more won't kill me. Anyway, if you keep pushing Serena away like this, you might push her too far. And then she'll never come back to you.'

'I'll think about it.'

Darien looked pensive. Maybe Artemis was right. By hurting Serena, he had only ended up hurting himself. Suddenly, he grabbed his head in his hand in pain as another vision of Crystal Tokyo in ruins flashed before his eyes. It was the same one he kept seeing over and over again in his dreams.

'Darien, are you all right?'

'I'm fine,' he said gritting his teeth. Now, he was convinced that he was doing the right thing. It was the only way to keep Serena safe.

'Artemis, I thought I told you to stay put,' Reeny scolded severely as she walked towards the white cat and picked him up with one arm. When she saw Darien, she dropped her ice cream cone and hugged him tightly, completely forgetting about Artemis and dropped him to the ground with a painful thud.

'That's the last time I ever volunteer to baby-sit,' Artemis groaned inwardly.

'Darien! I'm so glad to see you.'

'Hi there squirt. How've you been?' he said ruffling her hair.

'Okay, I guess.'

'And Serena?' he asked cautiously, trying not to sound too interested.

'She's okay too. I've never seen her so happy before.'

'Oh? What do you mean?'

'Ever since she's been getting tutoring lessons, she's been acting so goofy. All she does is stare out the window and walks around with a silly grin on her face.'

Hmmm, something strange was going on around here. Darien didn't like it one little bit.

'I'm surprised that Amy has time to give Serena tutoring lessons with her own loaded schedule.'

'Amy's not the one helping her.'

'Really? You wouldn't happen to know who her tutor is would you?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'No reason. Just curious.'

'I think his name is Adam. Yeah, that's it. Adam Butler. Serena talks about him all the time.'

THAT got Darien's blood boiling. He was going to have to put a stop to this right now.

* * *

'Hi-dee ho! Hey Serena, you want to hear the latest gossip about Ms. Haruna's new boyfriend?' Melvin asked eagerly.

'Get a life Melvin,' Zerena said exasperatedly and rolled her eyes back in annoyance.

'Serena doesn't want to hear about that dweebmeister,' Molly agreed.

'Math's too hard! I'm never gonna pass this test,' she wailed.

'Relax, you'll do fine. All you need is a little diversion. Wanna go mall trolling with me after school today?'

'Ooo, sorry Moll. I can't.'

'Why not? Ya gotta date or something?' she asked, nudging Zerena's arm suggestively.

Zerena smiled thoughtfully as she blushed a light shade of pink. Every moment she had spent with Adam was sheer bliss. He was so sweet. He treated her like a lady and always made her feel wanted and special. It was as if there were some strange cosmic bond between them.

Now she knew exactly how Serena felt when it came to her feelings for Darien. Zerena felt the same way about Adam and she was pretty sure that he felt the same way about her. Maybe that was why she was happier than she had ever been in the short span of her life. It was one thing to remember such powerful emotions, but it was quite another to actually experience them for herself.

'I might,' Zerena finally replied, smiling secretively.

'What?! And you didn't even tell me about him?'

'He's an older man. You should see him Molly. He's got the greenest eyes you've ever seen. And a smile that would make your knees melt. Did I mention he's got the greatest hair in the world?'

'You're so lucky Serena.'

'Yes, I would feel lucky too if you girls would rejoin the rest of the class,' Ms. Haruna's voice interrupted them. 'If you didn't notice, the period started five minutes ago.'

Molly and Zerena shrunk down in their seats in total embarrassment.

* * *

'Luna, will you stop pacing back and forth? You're giving me a cramp in my neck,' Lita complained.

Luna stopped abruptly. 'Sorry about that.'

'What's on your mind? There must be a reason why you called us out here,' Mina asked.

'And why isn't Serena here?' Amy asked in agreement.

'If she's late again...' Raye threatened.

'I called you girls because this meeting concerns Serena. I'm very worried about her. Have any of you noticed anything different about her lately?'

'She's still the same ditz she's always been,' Raye commented without malice.

'I don't know about that. Remember the way she stood up for herself the other day when you told her the same thing?' Mina reminded her.

'Oh yeah. Gotta admit that I was surprised by her reaction. I didn't think she had it in her.'

'That's exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about,' Luna said.

'There's something different about her, but I can't quite put my finger on it.'

'Maybe she's just going through some sort of adjustment,' Amy offered reasonably.

'Or she might be showing a side to her we've never seen before,' Lita interjected. 'That doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with her.'

'I've just got a funny feeling that's all. I'm not usually wrong about these sort of things,' the cat replied, refusing to ignore her intuition. On top of that, she had recalled the morning Serena came back after everyone thought she had run away, when she seemed surprised that Luna could talk. She had even called her 'kitty' instead of her name. At the time, she had just dismissed it, but with the recent developments, it came back to her. Whatever, the case, she was going to keep a closer eye on Serena.

* * *

'What's the matter Serena?' Adam asked concernedly.

Zerena smiled apologetically. 'Sorry, I spaced out on you.'

'Is there something bothering you? You've been quiet ever since I got here.'

Something bothering her? Yes, you might say that. It was something that had been gnawing away at her ever since she discovered who Sailor Moon really was in real life.

Zerena didn't know how much longer she could go on pretending that everything was fine. She was tired of constantly checking herself to make sure that she didn't slip up, even though she had Serena's memories now. And she was tired of living a lie.

It bothered her that she was living Serena's life and not her own. Even though she was a clone, she didn't want to be just a carbon copy of her prototype. She had her own thoughts and desires. She had her own dreams. And she was her own person.

But what really irked her the most, was the fact that as she and Adam were getting closer, she had begun to realize that he only saw her as Serena, and not for herself, which was the last thing she wanted.

And besides, what about Serena? What was happening to her aboard the mother ship? Rubeus had said that once they had gotten what they needed, they would have no need to keep her as a hostage anymore. Serena's family and friends would want the real Serena back and not some substitute. Besides, Rubeus would not hesitate to get rid of Serena if it suited him.

What a fool she had been, not to realize that eventually she herself, would probably be eliminated by Rubeus once he got the crystal. She had been living in a dream world.

'It's nothing,' she dismissed quickly and looked down at her textbook, keeping her eyes averted.

Adam (really Proteus in disguise) sensed her apprehension and tilted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger and gently turned her face to his. He gazed longingly into her troubled blue eyes and suppressed the urge to tell her the truth about himself. He didn't like the situation anymore than she did. Just that morning, Rubeus had contacted him for a progress report. He couldn't stall him for long.

'Come on, talk to me.'

'Adam, do you think it's possible for a person to change?'

'Anything's possible if a person truly wants it badly enough.'

'What if the person wants to change, but can't do it?'

'Then he's got a real problem on his hands. I don't know what else I can tell you. Is there someone you know like that?'

'I'm just trying to help a friend of mine,' she replied quietly. 'I don't know if she has the strength to carry it through.'

'Well, with you by her side, I'm sure she can make it. I've got faith in you Serena. Don't ever forget that.'

Zerena lowered her eyes in despair. It was then that she realized how much she really cared for him. But knowing their relationship wouldn't last for long, she didn't want to lead him on. There were too many obstacles between them.

'Am I interrupting your 'tutoring' session?' someone interrupted.

Both Zerena and Adam turned their heads up and tensed immediately.

'Darien,' Adam gasped in surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'Funny, I was about to ask you that same question.'

Zerena glared angrily at him. How dare he come in and demand an explanation, as if they had done something wrong? Boy, was she going to let him have it.

'You don't have to tell him anything, Adam,' Zerena said icily as she got up from her seat.

'I heard from Reeny that you were getting private tutoring lessons. I didn't know how private they would be,' Darien insinuated.

'What are you so worked up about? You said yourself that you weren't interested in her,' Adam reminded him.

'I'm not. I just want her to know what she's getting herself into.'

'That's MY business Darien. You have no right butting into my personal life.'

'Don't you want to know what type of guy you're dealing with?'

'I think I better leave you two alone. There's obviously some unresolved feelings. I'll wait for you in the hall Serena.'

The minute Adam left the room, Zerena was ready to give him an earful.

'I never thought you could stoop so low, but I stand corrected. You are such a hypocrite.'

'What do you mean?' Darien demanded.

'You come in here as though you own me and start flinging accusations at someone who you haven't got the faintest idea about, claiming that it's for MY benefit. Who are you trying to kid? Me or yourself?'

'You don't know Adam. He'll only end up hurting you.'

Darien was desperately trying to come up with reasons to keep Serena away from Adam. It was worse than he had ever imagined. When he saw her sitting next to Adam, he went ballistic.

'He couldn't possibly hurt me as much as you have,' Zerena replied in a cold tone, letting the words sink in.

Darien flinched as though she had physically hit him.

'I'm only trying to protect you Serena.'

'I don't need your protection and I don't want it. It really bothers you that I've found someone else, doesn't it? You can't stand the fact that I've moved on with my life.'

She had admittedly hit a raw nerve in him.

'What do you see in him anyway?'

'Adam isn't afraid to show his feelings. He treats me with respect and he doesn't play with my emotions unlike some people I know.'

'You don't understand...'

'Oh, I understand perfectly. You don't want to be with me anymore, but you don't want me to be with anyone else either. And THAT'S not happening. Adam and I are going to be together whether you like it or not. Just accept it,' she said, closing the subject.

Zerena left the room and left Darien alone. He just stared after her. Artemis was right. He was too late, and now he had lost Serena.

* * *

'Ooooo, he makes me so mad!' Zerena said furiously when she met Adam in the hallway.

'Whoa, calm down Serena. It's not worth getting upset over.'

'I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood. I guess he brings out the worst in me.'

'I've got a surprise that ought to cheer you up.'

'What is it?' she asked eagerly.

'If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?' he teased.

'NOW, what are you doing?' she asked when he took out a long handkerchief and tied it around her head so that she couldn't see anything.

'It's part of the surprise. Just trust me,' he said leading her to his car.

He drove her to his special hiding place that he discovered near the beach. When he stumbled upon the spot, it had immediately reminded him of his own home planet where Rubeus had rescued him.

His planet had one time resembled the Earth and it had been a place of tranquility and happiness. Its life giving waters were the source of his power. But one day, a dark shadow had crept over the land destroying everything in its path by consuming all the energy from every living organism . No one knew where it had come from, but those who lived to tell said that it was some sort of monster from another solar system.  
Within days, the entire planet had become a barren wasteland. When the black shadow disappeared, Proteus had been the sole survivor, but with the lack of energy his body had slowly decomposed to pool of water, following the fate of his people. Not even his powers could save him.

It was at that time, when Rubeus had stumbled upon his dying planet and rescued him. That was the reason why he agreed to be a spy for Rubeus. He owed his life to him.

Once they reached the site, Adam led her carefully to the little alcove next to the beach and removed her blindfold.

Zerena rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the light. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the glorious work of nature before her eyes. Beautiful and delicate flowers rich in shades of purple and royal blue adorned the grassy slopes surrounding an alcove and the ocean's waves swept gently back and forth along its edges. Little sparrows darted back and forth stopping once in a while to pick at the crevices, and to sing their evening song. The spot was so full of life. It took her breath away.

'This place is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it in my life.'

'So you like my little surprise?'

'I love it.'

'I brought a picnic basket along. I thought we could sit here and watch the sun go down over the hills.'

'You did all this...for me?'

'You sound surprised. Don't you realize that I'd do anything for you?'

Zerena's eyes filled with tears.

'Now look what you made me do,' she replied sniffling and wiping her eyes.

Adam put his arms around her and held her close to him.

'You never looked more beautiful,' he said before bending down and giving her a tender kiss.

Zerena sighed contentedly. This was a moment she would treasure for the rest of her life. The world could have stopped turning and she wouldn't have noticed. For the moment, all her fears and uncertainties were pushed aside. All that mattered was here and now.

* * *

'I have an assignment for the rest of you sisters. I hope you have more success than Prisma did.'

Catsy, Birdy, and Avery tensed under Rubeus' scrutiny. They didn't like the way things were going, especially after he banished their sister into the dark crystal. But their powers were no match to overthrow Rubeus.

'I'm getting impatient with Zerena as well as Proteus. I want you sisters to find out what he's up to and report back to me immediately. Do what you have to to get the truth out of him.'

'As you wish Rubeus,' Catsy said reluctantly and clenched her fists tightly against her side.

* * *

'Do you want the last cupcake?' Adam offered.

'Of course,' Zerena responded and swiped the chocolate cupcake from his hand and devoured it within seconds.

'Well, isn't this is a cozy little party?' Avery mocked as the sisters appeared in the sky in front of them. 'I think it's about time we crashed it.'

Adam tensed as he recognized them.

'Leave the girl alone,' he said standing up in front of Zerena.

'We don't want her. It's you we're after,' Birdy corrected him.

Zerena couldn't understand what they wanted with Adam. Going after Reeny made sense, but what could they possibly want from Adam?

'Serena, get out of here.'

'I'm not leaving,' she said adamantly. (no pun intended)

'Enough of your stalling,' Catsy interrupted and used her dark fire to blast the ground underneath Zerena and Adam. They both were flung in opposite directions by the sheer force of the explosion.

'What do you want from me?' Adam demanded.

'We have a message from Rubeus. He wants to know what your little game is. He's not pleased with your progress.'

'I don't take orders from his lackeys.'

'You insolent fool!' Catsy yelled as she got ready to blast him.

'I wouldn't try it if I were you,' Zerena said from behind.

The sisters turned around. Adam took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed and morphed into Proteus.

'And what are you going to do blondie?'

'The party's over slime queens,' Zerena said before transforming into Sailor Moon. She hadn't been thinking when she used her broach to transform in front of the sisters. All she had cared about was saving Adam.

The sisters all gasped in shock, but quickly came out of their lapse.

'Oh, the party's over all right...for you!'

Avery used her whip to wrap around Zerena's neck intending to choke her. Zerena put up her hand at the last second as the leather coiled around her.

'Well who would've thought that blondie here was Sailor Moon?'

Using his powers over water, Proteus used the ocean to form a whirlpool of such force that it caused everything in its path to be sucked into it.

'What's going on?' Birdy shrieked as she and Catsy were sucked into the core of the whirlpool. Avery let go of her whip, but as she was being sucked in, she managed to catch the edge of Proteus' facemask and tore it off.

Avery gasped when she recognized that Proteus was Adam.

Proteus immediately stopped the whirlpool and morphed back to his human form while Sailor Moon was down. Curses! Now Rubeus would find out his secret.

The three sisters arose from the ocean and teleported back to the mother ship.

Zerena transformed back to her normal clothes and went to look for Adam. She had wanted to thank her mysterious ally for saving her again when he disappeared. She found Adam lying down on the sand at the water's edge.

'Adam, speak to me. Are you all right?'

'Serena?'

'Yes, it's me. Can you get up?'

'I think so.'

'What did those weird ladies want with you?'

'Who knows?' he replied, knowing fully well what they wanted. Now that Rubeus would find out about his treachery, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

'I can't believe how incompetent you sisters are. I guess you didn't learn from Prisma's mistakes after all. Now you can be reunited again,' he said menacingly taking out the dark crystal and throwing it in front of Catsy and Birdy. The same beam of light that had taken Prisma shined on both of them as they too were sucked into the crystal's matrix.

'Wait Rubeus! I found out what Proteus is up to,' Avery pleaded desperately.

Rubeus called the crystal back to his hand, his interest suddenly peaked. 'Go on. I'm listening.'

'Proteus has betrayed you. He's been protecting Zerena all along. He never intended to tell you that she had the crystal.'

'So Zerena has betrayed me as well. I might have known.'

'That's not all. The girl you abducted is actually Sailor Moon.'

'How do you know that?' Rubeus demanded.

'I saw Zerena transform with my own eyes, using the Imperium Silver Crystal. Somehow, she has the power to become Sailor Moon too.'

Rubeus stared grimly, in contemplation. The Wiseman would want Sailor Moon dead, but not before he got through with her. Zerena and Proteus would pay dearly for their treachery. And once he had the crystal, nothing would stop him.

'Thank you for telling me this bit of information Avery. You've been most helpful.'

Avery breathed a sigh of relief. 'So you won't use the dark crystal on me?'

'Oh, I didn't say I wouldn't do that,' he replied in a sinister tone and threw out the dark crystal in front of her.

'No! How could you do this to me Rubeus?' Avery screamed as the light of the dark crystal shined its beam of light on her.

'Did you actually think that I would share the glory of domination with anyone? Especially with you sisters?' he said coldly. 'You're a bigger fool than I thought.'

Avery finally realized that Rubeus had been using her, just as he had used her sisters. But unfortunately, her revelation came too late as she was sucked into the dark crystal.

Rubeus made preparations for what was to come. He would teach Zerena and Proteus to double-cross him.

* * *

The sudden ring of the telephone made Zerena sit upright in her bed. She felt slightly disoriented as she turned her head to the bedside clock.

Six o'clock in the morning! Who on earth would be calling her at this hour?

'Hello?' she whispered groggily into the receiver.

'Serena? It's me.'

'Adam?' she replied in disbelief, suddenly wide-awake now.

'I'm sorry for waking you up so early, but I have to see you.'

'Right now? Do you realize what time it is?'

'It can't wait. Can you meet me at the beach as soon as you can?'

Zerena hesitated. Adam sounded as though it were a matter of life and death. 'Well, sure I can, but tell me, is something wrong?'

'I just need to see you,' Adam replied. Probably for the last time, he thought to himself.

'I'll meet you at the alcove in fifteen minutes,' Zerena decided.

Very quickly and quietly, she got dressed and left the house.

* * *

Adam kicked the sand in frustration and stuck his hands in his pockets. He wanted so badly to tell Zerena the truth, but he was afraid that she would think he lied to her about his feelings. She might think that he had been using her all along by pretending to care for her. He would rather have her remember him during their short time together, when they had been so happy, than to be disillusioned and have her heart broken. He vowed never to tell Rubeus about Zerena, no matter what happened to him.

'I came as fast as I could,' Zerena said breathlessly.

Adam turned around and smiled at her. Her lovely trusting face was rosy from running all the way from her house.

'Thanks for coming. I'm sorry for making you come out so early.'

'What's wrong Adam?'

'I just wanted to say goodbye.'

'Goodbye? What are you talking about? You just got here,' she sputtered in disbelief.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

'There's nothing I can do about it Serena. If there was only another way...'

'But there must be some other way. I don't want you to go.'

'You trust me don't you?'

'Of course I do.'

'Believe me, this is the best thing for both of us. I wouldn't go if it wasn't absolutely necessary.'

'I believe you,' she said resignedly. 'But I'll miss you.'

More than you'll ever know, she thought to herself.

'Same here. I'll always remember what we had together.'

He held her in his arms tightly as the sun was beginning to rise. No words were necessary as they watched the sun creep over the horizon, announcing the dawning of a new day.

* * *

Adam sat alone in the soda shop twirling the ice in his flat soda. After he and Zerena parted earlier that morning, they had decided to meet one more time after school, before he left to face Rubeus. He lifted his head up and saw Darien sitting by himself in another booth across the room. He looked depressed and dejected. Adam got up and went over to him.

'Darien?'

Darien's head shot up as he recognized Adam's voice. 'What do you want?' he demanded in a rude tone.

Adam couldn't blame him for being angry. After all, Darien had no idea that Zerena was Serena's clone. What a crazy tangled mess.

'Can I sit down?'

'That all depends on what you had in mind.'

'I just wanted to say goodbye.'

That immediately caught Darien's attention. 'But why? I thought you were happy here.'

'I have to leave. It's for the best.'

'Adam, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, but I never wanted you to leave.'

Adam smiled understandingly.

'Hey, I don't blame you for being angry, but trust me, my decision to leave has nothing to do with you.'

'Then why?'

'Let's just say that it wasn't my destiny. I've gotta go. Thanks for being a good friend.'

'It won't be the same without you,' Darien admitted reluctantly. 'Um, have you told Serena yet?'

Even as he said the words, they were forced out of his mouth.

'She knows already. Well, I guess this is goodbye.'

'Bye Adam.'

Adam gave him a light-hearted slap on the shoulder before leaving the soda shop to go meet Zerena at the docks in the park.

* * *

'Going somewhere Proteus?' Rubeus taunted from behind.

Adam whipped around to find his tormentor hovering just above him. He had caught Adam completely off guard.

'Rubeus, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon.'

'I gathered that,' Rubeus replied sarcastically. 'I was very displeased to hear that you had betrayed me. You know I can stand traitors.'

Before Adam could morph into Proteus, Rubeus blasted him with a surge of dark energy, knocking him to the ground. Adam got up slowly on his hands and knees.

'Whatever made you believe that you could hide the truth from me Proteus? Did you think that I wouldn't find out?'

'Do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt Zerena. She doesn't have the crystal,' Adam said, gritting his teeth against the pain.

'Don't waste your breath. I know all about your little scheme and I know that she has the Imperium Silver Crystal. After all I've done for you, and this is how you repay me. It was a shame you didn't die along with the rest of your pitiful planet when I sent the Xenomorph.'

'YOU sent that hideous shadow creature?' Adam demanded as anger surged through his veins, as the truth dawned upon him. All this time, he thought Rubeus had been his savior, when in fact he had been his planet's executioner.

'Why you vicious...' Adam lunged forward in sheer rage to attack Rubeus, but Rubeus was quick to intercept him and knocked him back against a tree with his dark energy.

'And now, the final curtain...' Rubeus said, approaching Adam's still form on the ground.

* * *

'Wahoo! I did it! They said it couldn't be done, but I did it!' Zerena yelled happily, jumping for joy as she left her classroom with her test paper in her hand. The bright red-letter grade shone like a lighthouse beacon.

She had gotten an A on her math test!

Who would've thought that all that tutoring and studying would actually pay off? Boy, Adam would be so surprised and proud of her.

Zerena ran all the way to the park, where she was supposed to meet Adam, skipping every so often. She didn't care if everyone on the street thought she was crazy. She was feelin' fine, and nothing could bring down her spirits.

Zerena suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Adam lying unconscious on the ground next to the docks. Her eyes darted over to the man standing in front of him. She gasped in shock, as she recognized Rubeus.

What was he doing here?

Zerena ran towards them, hoping to convince Rubeus to leave Adam alone. Rubeus turned around at the sound of her footsteps and grinned malevolently. Adam was just beginning to come out of it.

'I'm glad you're awake Proteus. You can watch while I blast your little girlfriend into oblivion.'

At the last second, with the last ounce of strength in his body, Adam leaped out in front of Rubeus and absorbed the brunt of his attack.

Zerena watched helplessly as Adam collapsed to the ground. It was a living nightmare.

'NO!' she screamed and ran to his body.

She gently gathered him into her arms and rested his head on her lap. Rubeus showed no remorse or an ounce of pity as he watched them.

'You monster! How could you do this?!'

'Spare me the melodrama Zerena. I KNOW you have the Imperium Silver Crystal. There's no point in denying it. I'm giving you 24 hours to deliver it to me in the mother ship. The choice is yours,' he said before vanishing.

'Adam? Can you hear me?' Zerena whispered tearfully.

He shifted his head to look up into her face.

'Zerena...' he said in a ragged voice.

Zerena gasped in shock. Had she heard him correctly?

'You...you know who I am?'

He nodded weakly. 'There's something I've got to tell you...before it's too late...'

'Don't try to talk. I'll get help.'

'There's no time,' he said gripping her hand tightly. 'Zerena, I'm not who you think I am. My real name is Proteus. Rubeus sent me to spy on you and make sure that you didn't betray him. I've known from the moment when you transformed into Sailor Moon that you had the crystal, but I never told him. I've been trying to keep him from finding out the truth. But I guess it's too late now.'

As Zerena listened, she began to feel numb all over. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

'I tried to protect you and keep you from getting hurt. I'm only sorry that I won't get the chance to make it up to you,' he said and tensed as another shaft of pain went through his body.

'That's all in the past Proteus. It doesn't matter to me what you did.'

'It DOES matter. Zerena, I...I want you to know that I meant what I said about caring about you. That wasn't a lie. I was afraid of losing you if I told you the truth.'

'Proteus, don't leave me. I need you,' she whispered brokenly.

He managed a weak smile and touched her cheek with his fingers.

'You don't need anyone Zerena. I'll always remember...' his voice trailed off, as his head slumped down.

'Proteus? Proteus?!' Zerena screamed frantically.

Her pain and anguish was so intense that she just held his lifeless body close to her in silence. Her mind was filled with conflicting emotions. She remembered the pain Serena felt when she thought she had lost Darien and at the same time, she felt her own pain over losing Proteus. In her confused state of mind, the two emotions were one and the same.

Zerena's tears trickled down her face onto Proteus, and he began to morph back into his true alien form. He looked exactly like his human form except that he had strange mark on his forehead that slightly resembled Sailor Mercury's symbol.

Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized that Proteus had been her mysterious savior during the times she needed help. His body slowly began to dissolve until all that was left was a pool of water at her knees.

Zerena cried silently and watched as her tears fell down into the pool of water, mingling with it. In her sadness, she didn't notice the slight movement in the water and the faint glow that tinged the surface. All she saw was what was left of Proteus, seeping through the slats of the wooden platform of the docks and into the lake.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

Zerena got up and ran and ran until she was exhausted. She fell to her knees, and found herself at the beach.

Now what was she going to do?

In her mind, she saw a vision of Serena and Sailor Moon standing next to each other, in front of her. They seemed to reaching out to her, begging her to help them.

Zerena reached out, but stopped when another person appeared in between them. It was a vision of Rubeus. He taunted her with hurtful comments making her believe that she was only a clone and that she had no identity of her own.

Finally, she fought back and wiped out the vision from her mind. Rubeus couldn't hurt her anymore. She was her own person. Her feelings and emotions had been real. The pain she felt in losing Proteus had been real. They had been her emotions. Rubeus could never take that away from her.

Zerena stood up determinedly and knew what she had to do.

If it was fight Rubeus wanted, then it was a fight he was going to get.

To be continued

Author's note:  
The next chapter is planned to be the finale to this series. Stick around for the last chapter!

Originally completed 5/6/96  
(updated on 4/6/01)


	6. Hello, Goodbye

Hello everyone,

Here's the last chapter. It really should be a two part-er, but I got carried away so prepared to be reading for a while. Okay, enough of my rambling. On with the show. Enjoy!

Only Human

Chapter 6: Hello, Goodbye

(the finale)

'I don't like going behind Serena's back like this Lita,' Amy commented skeptically as she and Lita stood nervously outside of Darien's apartment.

'Come on Amy. You and I both know that Darien's probably the only one who knows what's bothering her. Has she said anything to you Luna?' Lita asked looking down at the black cat.

'No, not a word. She didn't even eat a bite of her supper last night.'

'Oh, she must be hysterical,' Lita replied, knowing Serena's food fetish.

'I still think we should let her deal with this without us interfering. If she wants to tell us what's wrong, then she'll tell us when she's good and ready,' Amy said stubbornly.

'Serena needs our help and I'm not going to ignore that, even if it means going behind her back. Now, are you with me or aren't you?'

'I'm with you. Come on, let's get this over with before I lose my nerve.'

Lita took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell.

Darien looked surprised to see them when he opened the door.

'Amy? Lita? What are you two doing here?'

'Can we talk to you Darien?'

'I was just on my way to class. Can it wait?'

'No, I'm afraid it can't,' Lita replied seriously.

'All right. If it's that important, please come in.'

'Do you have any idea what's up with Serena?' Amy asked once they were seated.

'Why do you want to know?' he asked warily.

Luna took over. 'Ever since she came home from school yesterday afternoon, she's become distant and withdrawn. She won't eat and I don't think she slept either. I don't know what to do now. Her parents are very worried.'

Darien listened intently, as a feeling a dread came over him.

'I don't know what I can do. She's made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing more to do with me.'

'Serena?' Lita responded in disbelief.

'Don't sound so surprised. We did break up after all.'

Luna felt that twinge of uncertainty again. Serena may have still been harboring some resentment against Darien for doubting her integrity, but Luna could not believe that she didn't care for him anymore. Not after everything they had been through together. Granted, his sudden dismissal of their relationship was a terrible blow, she just couldn't imagine Serena dropping her feelings for him as though they meant nothing.

'Nevertheless, you're the only one who can get through to her,' Luna answered quietly.

'I'm sorry, but I can't.'

'Why not? Don't you care about Serena at all?' Lita demanded angrily.

Amy put a hand on Lita's shoulder, warning her to hold her tongue.

Darien turned away so that they couldn't see the conflicting emotions that registered on his face. Of course he still cared about Serena. He never stopped. But how could he face her again, with those visions of catastrophe and knowing that she didn't want to see him anymore?

'Darien, we wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was a serious matter. Please, will you go and talk to her?'

He clenched his fists tightly to his sides until his knuckles turned white. Finally he said, 'All right. I'll do it.'

* * *

Zerena put up her hand against the cold metal railing outside of Reeny's school. She watched as the moon child played happily with the other children without a care in the world. She had wanted to see Reeny one last time before she met with Rubeus.

Several times, Zerena had wavered back and forth whether to tell the girls about her rendezvous with Rubeus and more importantly, her true identity. In the end, she decided to go alone.

This was HER fight. She had already lost Proteus. No one else needed to get hurt.

Reeny turned her head and spotted Zerena just as she was about to leave. She ran to her and opened the gate.

'Serena what are you doing here? Did you cut class again?'

Zerena smiled indulgently and bent down to her level. She was going to miss the little fungus.

'No. There's something that I had to do and I happened to pass by your school on my way.'

'Your eyes are all red and puffy.'

'I'll be fine.'

'Are you sure?' Reeny asked uncomfortably.

'I just miss my friend a lot. He had to go away...and he's never coming back,' Zerena replied in a tremulous voice.

'My mommy always told me that you're never really alone as long as you remember the ones you love.'

'Your mommy is a very wise lady. Thanks for the advice. Now you go back and play before they wonder where you are.'

'Okay. See ya later,' she said running back.

'Good-bye...Reeny.'

'Serena? What are you doing here?' Darien asked, walking up to her.

Zerena turned around quickly to face him. She was getting quite annoyed with his constant interference.

'Just leave me alone Darien. I'm in no mood to argue with you.'

'I come in peace.'

'What do you want?'

'I wanted to talk to you.'

'I thought we said everything that needed to be said.'

'The girls are worried about you Serena. They asked me to find out what's bothering you.'

'And you thought that I would faint at the sight of you and tell all my inner feelings right?' she replied sarcastically. 'Sorry, but you're wasting your time. Anyway, it's not as if you cared.'

'I DO care. I'm worried about you too.'

His eyes were gazing intensely into hers. Zerena had no doubt of his affections for Serena, but the look in his eyes reminded her so much of Proteus. Tears threatened to brim over.

'Nothing's bothering me. I've gotta go.'

Zerena tried to run past him, but his hand reached out and caught her arm.

'Let go of me Darien,' she said, trying to pull her arm free, but his grip was like a vise.

'No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. Is it Adam?'

At the mention of Proteus, Zerena broke into tears. She couldn't keep up a brave front anymore.

'Adam is dead,' she replied bluntly in a low guttural voice.

Darien released her arm and stared at her.'Adam's gone? I can't believe it. When did this happen?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'I'm sorry Serena. I...I know he meant a lot to you. Is there anything I can do?'

Zerena turned away and wiped her tears furiously. 'No, just leave me alone. I'll be all right.'

'I think we should call the girls. You shouldn't be alone right now.'

'No! I don't need them. I don't need anyone!' she cried out desperately and took off.

Darien narrowed his eyes after her as she disappeared down the street.

That girl was not Serena.

Serena's friends meant everything to her. She had always depended on them to give her strength when she couldn't do it on her own. Nothing could ever change that.

All the little inexplicable idiosyncrasies and changes that had come over her were beginning to make sense. At first he thought he had been imagining things so he had kept his mouth shut, but all the scattered pieces were coming together now. Her last comment had just clinched it.

But how could an imposter know every little detail about Serena, INCLUDING being a Sailor Scout? Only Serena had the power to use the Imperium Silver Crystal. So who was this mysterious girl? And more importantly, where was the real Serena?

* * *

Zerena stood alone at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. The gusty winds whipped her long ponytails around her legs as she prepared herself for the final confrontation with Rubeus. One way or the other, only one of them would come out of this alive.

She looked down at the brooch containing the precious Imperium Silver Crystal inside, and gripped it tightly in the palm of her hand.

'This is for you Proteus,' she whispered and said out loud, 'Moon...Crystal...Power!'

'Ah Sailor Moon, or should I say Zerena? It's so good of you to be on time,' Rubeus said appearing before her, after she transformed. 'Ready to give up?'

'Never! If you want the crystal, you're going to have to get it over my dead body.'

'Oh rest assured, that's EXACTLY what I intend to do.'

With a wave of his hand, Zerena was transported to the mother ship where the greatest challenge of her life awaited her.

Zerena blinked her eyelids and shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of light that flooded the pitch-black room. She got up slowly from the cold floor and surveyed her surroundings. She was all alone except for the coffin that was situated in the center of the otherwise, empty room.

Zerena walked slowly towards the coffin and peered through the glass plating. She recoiled in horror as she saw Serena's unconscious body lying behind the glass.

'A touching reunion isn't it? Rubeus remarked silkily as he stepped from the shadows.

'What have you done to her?' she demanded angrily.

'I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Zerena. The only reason you're alive is because of her.'

'What?!' she replied shakily and stepped back.

'I suppose you should know the truth. Afterall, you'll be gone soon enough.'

'Just tell tell me the truth Rubeus.'

'Have you forgotten already? I've been draining her energy and the life essence out of her body and transferring them to you in order to keep you alive. Had I known that you would betray me, I would have made other accommodations.'

Zerena's head was spinning. The repercussions of her actions finally dawned upon her. It never occurred to her that her existence was endangering her prototype's own life. She HAD to save Serena.

'I won't allow you to hurt anymore innocent people,' she responded determinedly.

'Zerena, haven't you learned anything from Proteus? You can't win so why don't you make it easier on yourself and just hand over the Crystal?' he scoffed in a patronizing tone. He knew exactly what her weak spots were and intended on using them to his full advantage.

Zerena drew her arm back and threw a punch directly at his face, but he anticipated it and vanished at the last minute, just as she was about to hit him. He reappeared again behind her.

'I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way.'

With a snap of his fingers, the glass coffin disappeared and she was suddenly surrounded by a wall of mirrors that had erected upward from the floor. The reflection of her image was amplified by each mirror reflecting on each other to produce a confusing multiple effect, as well emitting an ear splitting alarm. Zerena felt like she was trapped in an endless maze.

As she took a step back, she bumped into her reflection, and backed away only to find another image staring back at her. Zerena could not tear her gaze away from the haunting images. Her heart pounded furiously as she pressed her hands against her head.

'I'm right behind one of these mirrors. Catch me if you can. Poor, poor Zerena. You're just a pitiful imitation of Sailor Moon. I guess you'll never know whether Proteus really cared for you or for your prototype. After all, you're just a clone,' Rubeus taunted mercilessly.

'Shut up! Just shut up!' she screamed.

Zerena knew that he was just trying to get to her, but it still hurt to hear her insecurities being voiced out in the open. She sank to her knees and collapsed to the floor.

'I can't let Rubeus win,' she thought to herself.

'Zerena...' a familiar voice echoed into the chamber.

She shook her head from side to side. Surely she was just imagining things.

'Zerena...' the voice repeated.

Zerena lifted her head and saw a vapor-like apparition appearing before her in the form of a man.

'Proteus?' she whispered in disbelief. 'Is it really you?'

'I am always with you in spirit.'

'Then you know that it's my fault that Serena is in this mess.'

'The fact that you're here now, trying to make amends, proves that you have changed. I know your heart Zerena, and I know you'll do the right thing. Believe in yourself,' he said before fading away.

Zerena reached out and touched the empty space where Proteus vanished.

'Thank you,' she whispered gratefully.

Rubeus frowned as he observed her from the other side of the wall of mirrors. Who was she talking to? There was no one there.

In any case, he was going to get that Crystal once and for all.

Zerena held her tiara in between her thumb and forefinger.

'Please let this work,'she whispered before saying, 'Moon Tiara Magic!'

She flung her revolving tiara into the air and droppped to the floor covering her head with her hands. Her tiara hit one of the mirrors and ricocheted against the other mirrors in a chain reaction, shattering each one.

When she lifted her head up, she found Rubeus slumped against the wall with a large shard of glass embedded into his shoulder. His energy was quickly leaving his body. Also, the glass coffin reappeared in the chamber unharmed. Zerena approached him cautiously.

'Don't think you've won Zerena. You haven't defeated me yet,' Rubeus threatened, 'Not by a longshot.'

With lightning speed, he threw out his dark crystal in front of her, but this time Zerena was ready and deflected the prism with a sweeping karate kick, causing it to fracture to pieces.

'No!' Rubeus yelled in frustration.

Zerena looked on in astonishment as the dark crystal released its energy and the four sisters, who had been sent to attack Reeny. Other than being a little shaken up, they seemed to be all right.

While she was occupied with helping the sisters, Rubeus sneaked away to the control room to unleash his final revenge.

'Are you guys okay?'

'I think so,' Catsy answered.

'Why were you trapped inside that crystal?'

'Because Rubeus betrayed us,' Avery answered for the four of them. 'He never intended on keeping us alive. Once he was finished using us to do his dirty work, we were to be eliminated. Unfortunately, I found out too late and by then we were all trapped inside the dark crystal...until you saved us.'

'It would seem we were all deceived by Rubeus,' Zerena replied quietly.

'Could you do us one last favor?' Prisma asked earnestly.

'What is it?'

'We want to live a normal life again, like we used to on our own planet before we became twisted and bitter and bent on conquering the world. Can you help us?'

Zerena looked at them compassionately. Like herself, they had been pawns in Rubeus' evil game. Everyone deserved a second chance. Without hesitation, she held up her brooch and used the healing power of the Crystal to transform the four sisters into full human beings.

'We're free. We're finally free,' Birdy said joyfully.

'It's not over yet,' Zerena replied.

She walked over to the coffin that Serena was lying in and removed the glass cover, breaking the spell that had previously connected them. She felt Serena's inner wrist and found that she barely registered a pulse. If her prototype was going to have any chance of surviving, Zerena had to get her out of here right away.

'Wait a minute! Where did Rubeus go?' Catsy remarked, suddenly noticing his absence.

'You sisters should be more concerned with where YOU'RE going,' Rubeus' voice echoed in the chamber. 'This ship has been set on a crash course with Tokyo in less than 3 minutes. If you don't hand over the crystal within that time, you can say good-bye to your precious city.'

Zerena could not believe his demands. 'He's got to be kidding.'

'Rubeus is determined to rule Crystal Tokyo. If he can't win, he would rather destroy it. He has no qualms about taking the lives of all the humans on this planet,' Prisma answered solemnly.

'You can't give him the Crystal,' Catsy protested.

'I don't intend to,' Zerena assured the other girl.

'Then how are you planning on stopping him?'

'I'll think of a way, but first of all we have to find a way to get you out of here.'

'But how? Now that we're humans, we can't teleport out of here on our own,' Birdy replied.

Teleporting...that's it!

* * *

'Can you sense anything out of the ordinary Raye?' Amy asked as the girls and their guardian cats were meeting at Raye's temple.

'I'll try,' Raye replied. She concentrated and focused her mind to be in tune with her surroundings. 'I sense a dark force in the city. It's getting stronger by the minute, but I can't pinpoint it's location.'

'We should check it out,' Mina suggested.

'Shouldn't we wait for Serena?' Amy replied.

'Oh, speaking of Serena, did you two have any luck with Darien?'

'Don't know yet Mina. But he said that he would talk to her.'

'That girl is NOT Serena,' Darien answered abruptly.

Everyone turned around at the sound of his voice.

'What are you talking about?' Luna demanded.

'If this is some sort of joke, it's really in bad taste,' Lita commented in a disgusted voice. 'Do you hate Serena that much?'

'Listen to me! What I'm telling you is the truth. I confronted her like you asked me to, and she was very upset when I found her.'

'Is she all right?' Amy asked worriedly.

'When I suggested that she shouldn't be alone, she became hysterical and said that she didn't need her friends...or anyone else for that matter and then ran off before I could stop her. The real Serena would never say something like that.'

A moment of stunned silence permeated the tense atmosphere as everyone absorbed this startling information.

'Luna? What do you think?' Artemis asked.

'It would explain a lot of things,' she replied quietly.

'This is too much to handle. If this girl IS an imposter, then how could she know every little detail about Serena? And for that matter, how could she be able to transform into Sailor Moon?' Mina protested.

'I don't know, but I've got a gut feeling about this that I can't ignore.'

'I agree with Darien,' Raye said.

'Raye?' Lita questioned uncertainly.

'Don't look at me that way. It's not what you think. We just can't afford to overlook the possiblity. If this girl is indeed an imposter, then she knows everything about us...and she's got the Imperium Silver Crystal. What if she's working with those creeps from the Black Moon Kingdom?'

'We're overlooking one very important item,' Amy interjected quietly.

'If she's a spy, why hasn't she turned over the crystal yet?'

Just as Amy finished her sentence, their communicators began to ring insistently.

'Guys, it's me. I need your help right away. It's a matter of life and death.'

'Slow down and tell us what happened,' Lita answered.

'No time to explain. Just follow my coordinates. The future of Earth depends on it. Please hurry, there's no time to waste,' Zerena stressed.

'Well? What do we do now?'

'It could be a trap,' Artemis warned.

'We do what we are destined to do,' Luna responded without hesitation. 'Sailor Scouts transform!'

'Right,' they all nodded in agreement. Within seconds, the girls transformed ready for battle.

'Mercury, were you able to get a reading on her coordinates?' Luna asked.

'Let me check my computer,' Mercury replied activating her VR visor at the same time. 'This can't be right.'

'What is it?'

'According to the readings, Serena is on board some sort of alien spaceship in the upper part of the Earth's stratosphere.'

'This is getting weirder every minute,' Mina responded.

'Wait a minute, the ship seems to be moving and it's headed straight for the city!'

'No time to lose, you've got to use the Sailor teleport.'

'Can we do it without Sailor Moon?'

'You should be able to as long as you don't transport more than the number of Scouts that are involved in the teleport,' Artemis answered.

So, without Sailor Moon, the rest of the Sailor Scouts joined hands and began the teleport, but right at the last minute Tuxedo Mask jumped into the middle of the circle and went with them to Rubeus' ship.

When they arrived on the mother ship, they were unprepared for what was awaiting them.

'I think I need glasses,' Mina remarked as she stared at Zerena who was supporting Serena in the crook of her arms. 'I'm seeing double.'

'Thank goodness you came. You've got to hurry and get Serena and the four sisters out of here before it's too late.'

'What in the world is going on around here?' Tuxedo Mask demanded. He ran over to Zerena and took Serena away from her.

'I told you, there's no time to explain. This ship has been programmed to crash into Tokyo.'

'I knew this was a trick,' Raye responded angrily. 'This imposter only lured us here so that she could destroy us.'

'That's not true. And if you don't get out of here right now, that's exactly what's going to happen.'

'And why should we believe you? You've lied to us from the very beginning haven't you?'

'Zerena is telling you the truth,' Avery interjected.

'Hey, you're those weird girls from the Black Moon Kingdom,' Lita noticed.

'Not anymore. We don't want to hurt anyone. We just want to live in peace again,' Catsy replied, touching her forehead to show that the black crescent moon was no longer there. The Scouts gasped in surprise to find that ALL of the sisters had been converted to human beings. They had no other choice but to believe Zerena.

Suddenly the floor began to shake violently and buckled under the pressure of the rapidly plunging ship, causing everyone to lose their balance and sent them tumbling to the floor.

Zerena struggled to her feet, determined to stop Rubeus.

'Get out of here while there's still time.'

'We can't take all of you at once. There's too many people,' Amy warned cautiously, remembering what Artemis had told them. 'I don't even know if we'll be able to make it back in time for a second teleport.'

'You meddling Sailor Scouts can run, but you can't escape the inevitable,' Rubeus' voice taunted as it echoed in the chamber again. 'If I'm going to die, I'm taking you all with me.'

'Not if I can help it,' Zerena whispered and took off in the direction of the engine room.

'Sailor Scouts, use your teleport to get Serena and the others out of here,' Tuxedo ordered. 'I'm going after her.'

'But how are you going to get out?' Lita asked. 'We can only transport four people since there are four Sailor Scouts.'

'I'm the oldest...I'll stay behind,' Prisma volunteered.

'No Prisma! We can't leave without you,' Avery protested.

'Thanks Avery, but this time you're going to listen to your older sister. I have to do this.'

She put her hand on Avery's shoulder. 'Take care sis.'

Tuxedo Mask made sure Serena and the others were out of danger before going after her double. Within seconds, he and Prisma managed to catch up to Zerena and ran alongside her.

'Don't you think you've done enough?'

'Stay out of this Tuxedo Mask,' Zerena replied in between breaths as they ran down several long corridors. 'This doesn't concern you.'

'I'm MAKING it my business. You owe me an explanation.'

'Oh, all right,' she replied exasperatedly. It was obvious that he wasn't about to let this go until she told him the whole sordid story.

'My real name is Zerena. Rubeus kidnapped your girlfriend and used her DNA to create me.'

'Are you saying you...you're a clone?'

'The first time we met was in the park, that morning when everyone thought Serena was missing. My main goal was to find the Imperium Silver Crystal and give it to Rubeus.'

'So why DIDN'T you hand it over to him?'

'I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I knew what would happen if he got his hands on the crystal, so I kept quiet about finding it. Somewhere along the way, I stopped being Serena's clone and developed my own identity.'

'How could you have known about being a Sailor Scout?'

'I didn't. Not until I used the Crystal to transform into Sailor Moon. I only had partial memory of Serena's past, but the Crystal restored everything to me.'

'How do I know you're telling the truth?' he accused, still not convinced.

'You really don't have a choice,' she replied curtly.

When they finally reached the engine room, Zerena came up with an idea.

'Prisma, is there any way to stop the ship's guidance system?'

'Once the program is activated, there's no way to override it.'

There was only one other alternative now.

'Are you SURE there are no escape vessels on board?'

'Wait a minute, I do remember Rubeus mentioning that there was an escape pod, but I'm not sure if we can all fit. What are you going to do?'

'I'm going to cause the ship to self-destruct.'

'Are you insane?' Tuxedo Mask replied incredulously.

'Do you have a better idea?' Zerena retorted. 'If I don't do this, millions of innocent people are going to die.'

'You're taking a big risk Zerena. If it fails, you'll be jeopardizing everyone's lives.'

He left her no other option. She replied as innocently as possible, 'You're right. I wasn't thinking.'

Zerena turned away from him and cracked her knuckles.

'Now you're talking sense. I...'

He never got to finish his sentence because the minute he let his guard down, she turned around and gave him a sucker punch right in the jaw so hard that it knocked him unconscious.

'You didn't have to hit him so hard,' Prisma remarked drily.

'Don't worry. He's got a hard head. Now, get out of here. I don't want to have to knock you out too.'

The other girl reluctantly left, dragging Tuxedo Mask with her to the escape pod. She had no doubt that Zerena would have followed through with her threat if it was necessary.

Once Prisma left the mother ship, Zerena began to push all the control buttons and switches and stepped back as the control panel overloaded and sent sparks of electricity flying into the air. The short circuit caused a chain reaction to all the other systems, causing several sectors of the ship to explode simultaneously.

'You fool!' Rubeus yelled as his face appeared on the communicating screen in front of her. 'Don't you realize that if destroy the ship, you'll destroy us all?'

'On the contrary, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing. It's over Rubeus. It's over,' she repeated quietly and closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

The Imperium Silver Crystal inside the brooch began to glow brightly and expanded outward to envelop Zerena in its protective sheath, unbeknownst to her.

Rubeus screamed in terror as the video monitor lost its transmission and went blank.

* * *

'I can't wait any longer,' Mars said impatiently. 'We have to go back.'

'Even if we were to try to teleport again, we wouldn't be able to make it back in time to stop the ship,' Mercury reasoned.

Luna and Artemis had been waiting anxiously for their return and were speechless, after learning the recent developments from the rest of the sisters. Zerena had been so convincing as the perfect replica. So perfect that she had fooled them all.

'Well I'm not going to stand around here waiting for that ship to collide into the city,' Jupiter replied.

'Wait!' Venus shouted, 'I see something coming from the ship.'

'It's Prisma!' Birdy exclaimed.

Mercury used her visor to scan the approaching object.

'It's an escape pod, but I'm only detecting two life forms.'

When Prisma emerged from the vessel, carrying a groggy Tuxedo Mask on her shoulders, everyone immediately rushed over and demanded to know what happened.

But just as they got out, a thunderous, earth-shattering explosion rocked the sky and was followed in tandem, by a blinding flash of fire, smoke, and energy.

Everyone stared in horror as Rubeus' ship detonated, along with Zerena AND the Imperium Silver Crystal.

* * *

The clock on the hospital wall ticked silently as midnight approached the city of Tokyo.

Darien raked his hand through his hair in frustration for the umpteenth time within the past hour. He looked down at Serena's helpless, still form lying on the pristine hospital bed with an intravenous tube sticking in her arm.

How could this have happened? How could he have ALLOWED this to happen?

It was still hard to believe the chain of events that had transpired over the past forty-eight hours. After Rubeus' ship exploded, there had been no time to reflect on the ramifications. Their main concern had been to get Serena medical attention as fast as possible.

The doctors had barely been able to stabilize her condition, but even then, the battle wasn't over yet. Whatever Rubeus had done to her, it was severe enough to the point that she was now in a coma, with no guarantee that she would wake up again.

Breaking the news to Serena's family had proven difficult, to say the least in light of the circumstances. Reeny seemed to take the news especially hard. She still had no idea that Zerena had taken Serena's place all this time. The girls all figured that it was best to keep it a secret.

It was ironic. Zerena had started out as the bad guy, but in the end, she sacrificed her life to save everyone else. It was exactly like something Serena would have done.

The door creaked loudly as someone entered the room.

Darien had his back turned to the door, but sensed another presence. It was probably one of the girls trying to persuade him to go home and get some rest, to which he refused point blank every time. He was going to be there for Serena this time.

'For the last time, I'm not leaving so don't even waste your breath,' he said irritably.

'It's not going to make her wake up any faster,' Raye replied in a quiet voice and walked over to the opposite side of the bed. She was startled to find tears in Darien's eyes. She herself, was trying to keep a rein on her emotions before she broke down completely.

'Serena is going to wake up. She HAS to.'

'You still care for her don't you?'

'I never stopped Raye,' he replied softly, confirming what she had suspected all along.

'Serena is strong. She's been through tougher scrapes than this.'

'You know, I'd give anything to hear one of her ear-splitting wails right about now.'

'I can top that. I wish I could hear her whining again.'

They both smiled in mutual recognition.

She was about to leave to give him some privacy when he stopped her.

'Thanks Raye.'

She smiled understandingly and left the room.

'Any change in her condition?' Mina asked anxiously the moment Raye came out.

'No. No change.'

'This can't be happening to Serena,' Lita said angrily. 'We need her.'

'There's nothing we can do for her right now Lita, except hope and pray.'

* * *

Darien lifted his head up from his crossed arms that had been resting on the edge of Serena's hospital bed. He felt slightly disoriented from falling asleep in that uncomfortable position for most of the night.

The sun filtered into the room through the blinds announcing that it was morning. There was still no change in Serena's condition. Seeing her lying there so helplessly was more than he could take.

He gently took a hold of her hand and held it in his.

'Serena, I know you can hear me. You can't stop fighting, not when everyone needs you. I need you too. Do you remember the very first time we met when you were Princess Serena and I was Prince Darien? I can still remember it as if it were yesterday...'

And so, he began telling her about their first encounter during that peaceful era of the Silver Millenium. It had been one of those things that would foreshadow their future.

He had just reached his teens and was starting to take up more of his royal duties as the prince of the Earth such as accompanying his father, the King, on diplomatic trips and taking an active role in the kingdom by visiting his subjects and participating in government. His obligations had been enormous as well as overwhelming.

One day, he had wanted to be alone to get away from his duties just for a while, so he escaped to his favorite spot in the royal palace rose garden.

When he reached the rose garden, he was surprised to find a path of trampled roses forming a trail throughout the garden in a zigazg pattern. He followed the path and eventually caught up with the culprit.

The little girl was humming a tune while she picked every flower that caught her eye, not aware of the destruction she left behind her as she made her way through or of the young man observing her.

He wasn't angry. In fact, he was very amused by her reckless abandon and the peculiar hairstyle she wore. She looked so happy that he didn't have the heart to disturb her.

Young Princess Serena had been wandering around the palace grounds aimlessly in boredom, even after her mother Queen Serenity told her told her to stay put, while she visited the King and Queen of the Earth.

It was difficult for an eight-year old with her zest for life to behave like a lady, especially when she was far away from her home on the Moon. She missed her friends from the other planets within the Silver Millenial Kingdom, who were sworn to protect her. She also missed the beautiful gardens back home.

So when she stumbled upon the palace rose garden, she had jumped for joy and proceeded to run through the field, picking an armful of flowers along the way. When she turned around, she saw a pair of boots on the ground in front of her. With a sick feeling of dread, she moved her eyes upward until she was looking up into Darien's face.

From her point of view, he seemed like a giant. She bit her lower lip nervously in contemplation wondering how was she going to get out of this mess. It was obvious that she was going to be in trouble if her mother ever found out. She gave him a big smile and held out one of the roses she had picked.

Darien smiled and accepted her 'gift'. 'Thank you very much young lady. I take it you like roses too.'

Serena nodded her head, just wanting to get out of there.

'Look up in the sky,' she announced pointing up.

He had fallen for her diversion hook, line, and sinker. When he turned his attention back to the little blonde-haired girl, she was no where to be found. The bundle of flowers she had been carrying was left on the ground at his feet.

Darien had hoped that by telling the story of their first encounter, it would trigger something deep inside her.

Serena's hand flexed slightly in response. It was very faint, but still noticeable.

'Serena? Serena, can you hear me?' he asked eagerly.

Nothing happened.

This time, he took out her star locket and allowed the music to play its timeless lullaby. He had been keeping the locket for her ever since she, or rather Zerena, told him that she had no use for it anymore. If this didn't work, he didn't know what else he could do.

As the music played, it triggered the deepest part of her subconscious mind, where Rubeus had not been able to gain access to, no matter how hard he tried. Although he had taken most of her memories, he was not successful in taking everything away.

Serena fluttered her eyelids slowly, as if waking up from a deep slumber. She turned her head over to him, focusing on his image.

'Darien?' she whispered weakly.

Tears of joy streamed down his face as he nodded his head.

'I'm here Serena. Don't try to talk yet. Everything's going to be all right now. I'm here.'

She nodded her head and held onto his hand tightly.

* * *

'Well it's about time you came back to us,' Raye joked light-heartedly.

The rest of the girls, Reeny, and the cats were huddled around Serena's bed visiting her after receiving the good news from the hospital. They could afford to kid around, now that Serena was out of immediate danger.

'Yeah. I knew you wanted to play hooky from school, but this is really going to far,' Lita nodded in agreement.

Serena smiled. 'I've finally found a fool proof way to get out of doing homework.'

'Don't you dare. I brought you something to make you feel more at home.'

Amy took out a stack of thin workbooks and placed them on Serena's lap.

Serena groaned inwardly. Didn't Amy have anything else on her mind besides schoolwork? She opened the books, not wanting to hurt Amy's feelings, but was surprised to find that they weren't academic workbooks at all. They were in fact, the next five volumes of her favorite comic book series.

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you ,' she replied hugging Amy.

'Reeny, don't you have something too?' Mina reminded the little girl.

Reeny shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, but finally presented Serena with her gift.

Serena almost cried when she held the clay figurine of a rabbit that Reeny had made for her in her hands.

'It's beautiful.'

'You're not just saying that are ya?'

'I mean it Reeny. Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' she replied smiling at her. They had finally been able to bridge the gap between them.

'I have to go now. See you guys later.'

'Bye Reeny. You see guys? I always knew that there was a sweet kid behind that bratty exterior,' Serena said when the little girl left.

Everyone slapped their foreheads in disbelief. (see big teardrops)

'Hey Luna, did you bring my broach with you?'

A sudden hush came over the room as the inevitable question that everyone avoided finally came out in the open.

'Serena, there's something that you have to know,' Luna replied quietly, and then proceeded to fill her in on Zerena's actions while Serena had been held prisoner in Rubeus' ship, and her part in it's destruction.

Serena didn't know what she was feeling, or how she should react. Everyone talked as though the Imperium Silver Crystal had been destroyed, but her gut feelings told her that it was still out there somewhere. After being the owner of the crystal all of this time, she had developed a close connection with it. It just didn't feel right that it was gone now.

'You realize what this means don't you?'

'I don't believe it,' she said adamantly, refusing to accept the news.

'I know this is a shock for you, but you're going to have to face the facts sooner or later,' Artemis reasoned.

Serena gripped the bedsheet tightly in her hand. She had resolved a long time ago that being the leader of the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess was her destiny in life, even though she had resisted in the beginning. Now all of a sudden she had to accept the possibility that it may never happen that way.

'I'd like to be alone right now,' she responded quietly.

Everyone shuffled out of the room, understanding her conflict of emotions.

'NOW what do I do?' she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the ocean, a malevolent creature of darkness had just awoken from its hibernation, ready to devour any source of energy. When Rubeus had first arrived in the twentieth century, he had released the Xenomorph into the ocean while it was still in its dormancy in order to utilize its awesome power later on as a last resource. But now that Rubeus was destroyed, the creature didn't have to rely on him anymore to supply energy.

Serena looked out the window pensively, trying to figure out what to do next. She felt as though the rug had been pulled from under her. The funny thing was that she couldn't blame her clone for what happened. After all, Zerena had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Luna and Artemis suddenly burst into her room panting breathlessly.

'What are you two doing here? I thought you went home.'

'Serena come quickly. The girls are in trouble.'

'What happened?' she asked in alarm.

'There's a monster in the park that's draining everyone's energy.'

Serena ripped out her i.v. tube and leaped out of bed barely having time to slip on a pair of jeans and ran barefoot all the way to the park. She may not have the Crystal, but she was still a Sailor Scout at heart. And right now her friends needed her.

* * *

A cold wind blew through the empty park as dusk was settling in.

The young girl with two long blond ponytails sitting alone on a bench, pulled the lapels of her coat collar higher to keep out the chill. She looked down at the strange brooch in her palms and gripped it tightly.

'Why can't I remember who I am?' Zerena cried out in frustration.

Although the crystal had protected her from the explosion, the sheer force had knocked her unconscious. The next thing she knew, she found herself lying alone on the beach in total disorientation with no recollection of her past.

She sighed despondently and got up. Just as she was about to leave, she heard several screams of terror coming from the other end of the park. Zerena automatically responded by running to the source and gasped as she saw the sight displayed before her.

Literally, hundreds of people were strewn all over the ground after having their energy taken away from them by the Xenomorph as it continued its relentless pursuit. Four female warriors dressed in sailor suits were trying stop the monster by using their respective attacks, and were accompanied by another man dressed in a tuxedo and white mask.

Zerena turned her attention to the young girl who had just ran to the scene.

'Oh lord,' she said in a horrified whisper as she recognized her prototype. It was all coming back to her now. 'I remember everything.'

The Imperium Silver Crystal must have protected her during the last seconds when Rubeus' ship exploded. At least Serena was all right, but she wouldn't be for long, if Zerena didn't act quickly.

Sailor Moon was needed...the original Sailor Moon.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask fought valiantly, but they were no match for the power of the Xenomorph. The remorseless creature had reversed the flow of energy when they all used their powers at once, and used their own attacks against them. When Serena came, she found them unconscious on the ground, just as the monster was about to take their energy.

'Luna, what do we do now?' she asked desperately.

'Transform,' Zerena ordered, thrusting the broach in her palm.

'Zerena? But...but how? You were destroyed.'

'No time for that. You know what to do.'

Serena gave her a grateful look and nodded her head.

'Moon...Crystal...Power!' she shouted.

As Sailor Moon, Serena confronted the Xenomorph one on one. She tried to use her sceptre to destroy the monster, but it didn't work. The creature smiled malevolently and sent out a burst of energy, knocking her several feet back.

'Sailor Moon!' Luna screamed.

Serena got up slowly from her hands and knees and unclasped her broach. She held out her hands in front of her and shouted determinedly,

'Cosmic Moon Power!'

The Imperium Silver Crystal sent out its own beam of energy and attacked the Xenomorph. Serena withstood the monster's resistence and continued her assault. But she was growing weaker as the Crystal used up most of her energy to attack the Xenomorph and dropped to her knees.

Zerena watched helplessly. There must be something she could do.

Then it hit her. She remembered how the other Sailor Scouts had helped Sailor Moon during that final battle with Queen Beryl by giving her their support and energy. Zerena ran over and held on to the broach alongside her. She channeled her energy into the Crystal and also transferred all of Serena's memories back to her in the process.

With Zerena's help, Sailor Moon was able gain enough strength to finally destroy the Xenomorph once and for all. Once the monster had been eliminated, all of the energy it had stolen was released into the air and returned to their respective owners.

'I can't tell you how grateful I am Zerena. I...' Sailor Moon stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed that her clone was lying motionless on the ground. In helping Sailor Moon, she had lost all of her own energy.

Serena propped her up in her arms.

'Zerena can you hear me?'

Zerena opened her eyes and replied weakly. 'I knew you could do it. I guess this is the end of the line for me.'

'Don't talk like that. We'll get help.'

'I was never meant to be here. Remember Serena, you are the one and only Sailor Moon. Don't ever change.'

'Thank you for everything,' Serena whispered tearfully.

'Tell Darien I'm sorry I punched him so hard,' Zerena said before closing her eyes.

Serena laid her clone's lifeless body gently on the ground.

'Don't cry Sailor Moon,' a strange voice spoke to her. 'Zerena isn't dead.'

She looked up and saw a tall figure looming above Zerena's body. His face was hidden by the cloak he wore over his head.

'Who are you? And how do you know my name?'

'I am an old acquaintance,' he said pulling back his hood.

Proteus kneeled down and placed one hand on Zerena's forehead and held her hand in the other. He closed his eyes and concentrated on using all of his power on her to bring her back to life.

'I won't let it end this way Zerena,' he whispered.

When Rubeus had 'killed' him, his body had decayed to a pool of water and had seeped into the lake. He would have perished had it not been for the life restoring waters of the planet. His body had reformed as it had undergone a type of metamorphosis. When he was released from his underwater cocoon, he went looking for Zerena, but by then she had gone to fight Rubeus. If Zerena had not given Sailor Moon her strength, the Xenomorph would have made Earth another barren wasteland.

Serena watched in stunned silence as Zerena's body began to radiate with energy.

Zerena opened her eyes slowly and looked up into Proteus' face.

'What took you so long?' she asked, smiling.

* * *

'You didn't have to see us off Serena,' Zerena protested as she and Proteus finished putting their suitcases in the trunk of the taxi.

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder in satisfaction. It was nice to have a hairstyle that suited HER personality. No more meatballs and ponytails for her.

'Hey, I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. America is so far away. Are you sure you don't want to stay here for a little while?'

'No thanks. We need to make a fresh new start for ourselves. You understand that don't you?'

'Of course I do. It won't be the same without you. And just as I was getting used to the idea of having a twin.'

'Hurry up Zerena, or we'll miss the plane,' Proteus reminded her.

'All right. Well, take care of yourself Serena.'

'You too.'

They both hesitated slightly before hugging each other warmly.

Serena waved from the front of her house as they disappeared down the road. She was genuinely happy for Zerena and Proteus and wished them well. They deserved a little happiness after everything they had been through.

'You know Serena, a lot of people wouldn't have been so forgiving.' Luna commented when she stepped back into the house. 'You're a real friend.'

'Thanks Luna. I think those two will be just fine. You know, I've been thinking it over and I've decided that's it's time for me to start taking my duties as leader of the Sailor Scouts more seriously.'

Luna stared at her as if the cat had HER tongue.

'What brought this on all of a sudden?'

'Oh, lots of things, but I guess Zerena made me realize that I have the potential to become a more mature leader. She's got my genes right?'

'I think I'm going to faint. You're finally getting your act together.'

'It's ALWAYS been there,' she replied defensively.

The front doorbell began to ring and she left to answer it.

'Darien,' she said in surprise.

'Can I come in?'

'Of course. I didn't know you were planning on coming over.'

'Sorry about that. Serena, can we talk?' he asked seriously.

'Is something wrong?'

'Something has been wrong for quite sometime now.'

He had wanted to tell her about the visions he had been experiencing and to explain why he had treated her so badly. Now that the whole mess with Zerena and Proteus had been cleared up, they could settle this matter once and for all.

Serena listened intently as he poured out all of his anxieties and fears and realized that he really did care for her after all.

'I was so worried about protecting you that I ended up pushing you away. I thought I had lost you forever.'

'I didn't know.'

'How could you have known? Anyway, I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me. I'm having difficulty forgiving myself.'

'I forgive you,' Serena replied quietly.

Darien stared at her uncertainly. Had he heard right?

'What did you say?'

'I said I forgive you.'

'How can you forgive me after everything I've done to you?'

'It would have been easier to stop breathing than to stop loving you,' she said in all honesty and without rancor.

Her eyes shone brightly like a beacon welcoming him home.

'Does this mean everything's okay again?'

'Not so fast buddy. There are a couple of things we have to straighten out. First of all, no more keeping secrets from me. If there's anything bothering you that concerns the both of us, I want to know about it. Second, no more deciding on what's best for me. I'm more than capable of making my own decisions. And last, but not least, if you EVER make me go through hell like that again, I swear I'll knock your block off,' she threatened, sounding very reminiscent of Zerena. After all, they had shared the same genes.

To get her point across, she put up her fist right in front of his face under his nose. Darien didn't need to be reminded twice. He was still recovering from that sucker punch Zerena had given him before.

He laughed nervously while putting down her fist.

'Point well taken.'

'Good. I'm glad we understand each other,' she replied smiling sweetly.

He suddenly became very serious. 'Serena, I don't know what the future holds for us. I can't guarantee that it will be an easy road.'

'Since when was life ever easy for us?' she retorted.

'But what about the visions?'

'We don't know for sure if the future will happen that way. We'll just have to take it one day at a time. I'm not afraid of the future Darien...as long as you're there with me.'

Darien looked into her blue eyes in admiration. She was so full of hope and optimism. It was no wonder that he loved her so much.

'I don't deserve you Serena,' he said after a moment of silence.

'This is true,' she replied impishly. 'But I expect you to make it up to me.'

'How's this for a start?'

Darien gathered her into his arms and bent down to kiss her with all the love and emotion in his heart that he had kept bottled up for so long. Serena linked her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with equal fervor, confident in the knowledge that this man was hers, now and forever.

When they separated, he kept her within the circle of his arms.

'Not bad, but needs a little improvement,' she said pretending to sound unimpressed.

He responded by smiling down at her.

'I'll guess we'll have to try again until I get it right hmm?'

'Oh I entirely agree,' she replied eagerly, leaning towards him. 'Practice makes perfect you know.'

'Oh, that's sick,' Sammy remarked in child-like disgust from the open doorway. 'I'm telling Mom and Dad.'

Serena shook her head back and forth exasperatedly.

'I knew this was too good to last.'

'How about a triple hot fudge sundae to cheer you up?' Darien suggested.

Serena's eyes brightened immediately.

'You took the words right out of my mouth. Come on, you're buying,' she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the front steps to thenearest soda shop.

She could begin her campaign on turning over a new leaf and being a more serious leader tomorrow. There was plenty of time for that.

But in the meantime...

The End

Originally Completed 6/7/96

Updated 4/2/01

_Well, in the words of Porky Pig, "That's all Folks!" I hope you enjoyed this little escapade of mine as much as I did writing it. I never thought I'd actually get this far. I guess miracles do happen._

_I wanted to personally thank everyone who took the time to read and respond to my fanfic. If I had time, I would name every one of you. I'll go back to lurking now. :)_


End file.
